Crimson Bullet
by ChinaDollBaBy123
Summary: Sequal to Dark Love.Tifa moves back in with the group,picking up memories.Can Vincent rebuild what their love once was or will it pain her? VERY FLUFFY AND LUSTY!Fin!
1. A New Round

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 because I didn't get the job... sigh

Author's Note:Welcome to **Crimson Bullet**, the sequal of **Dark Love** ! I, ChinaDollBaBy123, have decided to make a sequal to my first fanfic! (sweet) Except, there is less sexual content and more violence!(okay, probably more of both) WEEE! But still romance between Lockheart and Valentine. HEH! Please enjoy. More on the FF7 AC side, so yeah.

P.S.- If you havn't read **Dark Love**, then I suggest that you do or you may not understand this story. Dark Love is pretty short, so it won't kill ya to read it.

Chapter 1: A New Round

---

A dark figure dressed in a long black robe with long black sleeves and shoulderguards on each shoulder, a dark grey vest over the torso with a collar and zipped down to show some of the chest, a silver belt with a serpent on the buckle, black boots, and a necklace with a snake charm dangling from it walked into a lab-like room.

"What's the status?" a female voice said, interrupting the five men dressed in a similar fashion. One had wild red hair, one was bald, and the other three had silver hair.

The redhead walked up to the figure and saluted her, "Serpent; the one you told us to find was located on the south side of the city." he said, handing her a brown folder filled with papers.

"Cute nickname, Reno." she said, smiling at him. He returned her smile with one of his own and continued as her fingers slid into the crease and opened it, revealing a picture of a raven-haired man.

"His name is Vincent Valentine, an ex-turk and an extremely good shot." he added. Her maroon eyes trailed up from the picture to Reno's face, startling him when she asked, "You know him?"

"Um.. Ye- Yes, ma'am. A former companion until-" he looked up at the huge green tube behind him. A figure with long silver hair was dorment inside, a small round hole in his heart where a bullet used to be.

"I see." she said, looking back at the picture. '_Valentine... Hmm... Now why does that sound so familiar?_' she asked herself. She shut the portfolio and tucked it under her arm.

Spinning on her heel, she strode away, "I'm going to investigate on this Vincent a bit more, make sure everything goes well, won't you Reno?" she asked.

Reno saluted her and watched her chocolate hair fall to her mid-back as she let it out of the bun it was in. "Very well, Commander Lockheart."

---

Yuffie sighed and watched a moth flutter in the window. She leaned forwards and picked it up by the wings with her thumb and forefinger. It soon escaped, leaving a shiny powder.

"I wonder if this is what they make eyeshadow out of?" she asked aloud. She meant to direct it to Cloud, but he was too busy watching T.V. beside her.

"Hey Cloud?" Yuffie asked, turning to him. "Hmm?" he hummed, directing his blue orbs to look at her. "You never told me how Tifa-" his hand was cupped over her mouth before she could finish.

"Yuffie!" Cloud hissed, looking over his shoulder, "I told you, I'll tell you later!" Yuffie pulled away and made a face, "You said that two months ago!" she yelped.

The blonde scratched his head and nervously laughed, "Yeah well..." his tone went into a whisper and Yuffie had to lean closer to hear him, "I'm scared that Vincent might hear."

"Hear what?" a deep voice said behind them, causing them to jump from startlment. There he was, appearing to have heard their conversation. Long black hair in a red bandana, wearing a red cloak that was tattered at the bottom ends that mostly covered the golden boots he silently walked in.

"Vin- Vincent!" Cloud squeaked. "Um... how long have you been listening?" Vincent furrowed his eyebrows and sighed sharply through his nose.

"Long enough to notice that you dumb-asses don't know what your talking about." and with that last statement, he went outside to lean on the porch, staring blankly at nothing and lost in thought.

Then a figure on a black motorcycle, much like Cloud's Fenrir, pulled up in front of the house. The ex-turk streightened his figure and crossed his arms, walking over to the person dismounting the vehicle.

They took off their helmet and shook out their hair. Vincent's jaw dropped as he stared into the familiar eyes of his lost love.

Tifa.

Tifa stared back at him, a look of caution and uneasyness appearing on her face. "Tifa?" he finally asked, breaking the disturbing silence.

This was the man she was supposed to kill? But... for some reason she didn't think she could. She let out a breath she was holding and smiled.

"Uh-" she held out her hand and he shook it hesitantly. "Hello..." she murmured, a wave of strange emotions filling back within her. His touch brought everything back: The feelings, the memories... everything.

She suddenly felt the strong urge to leave.

His crimson eyes glanced down at the necklace and frowned. Yuffie emerged from the house, "Hey! Tifa's here!" and sprinted to her, almost knocking her over by the embrace.

Cloud shot up from the couch and looked through the doorway with a slight smile when he saw her patting Yuffie on the back.

Tifa blinked as Yuffie removed herself and went to get Cid, Barret, and Red. Cloud walked over to her and smiled wider than he had been.

"Hey Teef. Long time no see." he gushed, staring at her new wardrobe. But the funny thing was...

How did she survive?

Tifa nodded and noticed Vincent shifting under his cloak to cross his arms, "So what brings you back here?" he asked.

Her eyes met his once again and blinked, "Well..." she leaned on the motorcycle and stared at the ground, "Do you two remember that 'mission' we had been hired for half a year ago?"

Their eyes widened but they nodded slowly. She tossed her hair before continuing, "Well, they wanted to re-open it back up since we never finished it. It kinda just led to a dead end, ya know?"

Come to think of it, Vincent did begin to recall that they never did feed that much more into it after that ball.

"And um..." she added with a slight blush, "I was wondering if I could stay here in my old room again, since this is the sector which they are taking place the most."

Vincent looked at Cloud, knowing that it was technically his decision since it was his house, well, his, Yuffie's, Barret's, and Cid's.

And maybe his own too, but he never really did much, and he knew that having Tifa back into the house again... into his life again... would be difficult since she probably didn't remember him all too well.

Yuffie returned with the other two roomies to greet Tifa, just in time to break the silence of Cloud's thinking.

"Well, if you need a place to stay..." Cloud began. _'Oh no, please don't_' Vincent silently pleaded. And it was as if the blonde could read his thoughts as his blue eyes looked to Vincent, "I suppose you can stay."

_'Damnit..._' he thought, and went inside while the others were distracted with Tifa's belongings finding their way to her old room again.

He was just going to have to keep it cool.

---

Tifa flopped down on her bed with a sort of happy sigh. She was half glad to be back, but also half upset about it.

The young martial artist rolled on her side and traced her fingers over the matress. She just wanted to sleep it away.

Tifa stood once again and walked over to sit on the windowcill and stare blankly at nothing, kinda like Vincent would do... well, **used **to do.

She had missed him so much, his touch, his smell, the way he'd used to tease her and make her laugh then get all close to her and kiss her until she was as red as a tomato.

But it hurt to think about it. _'He had shot me... that's not love._' her hand found her side and she dug her nails into her shirt.

"I just..." she wanted him to burst in there right then and hold her. Finding her way to the bathroom, she noticed that the razorblade was still in the medicine cabnet.

He was the reason she had stopped cutting, but she had such a strong urge to start again. The cold blade was placed back on it's shelf and the cabnet was closed, her eyes being cought in her reflection.

_'I at least need to talk to him'_ she finally thought, retreating from her room to find his.

He was moping, as usual, with many thoughts on his mind. Tifa must've heated up the building or somthing, because it got so hot for him that he had to take his cloak off.

He heard a knock at the door, which was weird since he didn't sence a presence first, and brought his eyes up to the figure peeking through the doorway.

"Hey, Vin." she said, staring at the floor, "Can... Can I come in?" hoping that he would let her.

He nodded and watched her enter. Her beauty was so strong it made him want to cry. And when she sat next to him, his heart wanted to jump out of his chest to love her all over again.

But how could he when she barely even remembered him?

Tifa stared at his hands, especially the one that once had a golden gauntlet on it, was now a regular hand. The gauntlet... the beautiful thing he always wore that made him look stronger than he usually was... that shone in the moonlight as it stroked her bare back.

Her face went red and she took her attention from it, "It's been a long time..." she finally said, twiddleing her fingers together but trying not to seem nervous.

"It has." Vincent agreed, staring at her occupied hands, the ones he used to hold, and then trailed down her lap, to those legs that used to wrap around his waist...

Holy crap. He stopped thinking about it before he embarrassed himself. "What have you been up to these days?" she asked again.

_'Thinking about you'_ Vincent stared at somthing other than Tifa, "Nothing much." and noticed that she sighed disappointed-like.

His muscles tenced when she placed a hand on his, "So... are you okay with me staying here?" she asked. His eyes were brought to the floor, "I... I don't know."

She pretended not to hear the comment. "I feel weird about you... I think I've forgotten something about you... about us...because,"

Tifa paused for a moment and then continued, "I felt like kissing you today..." Vincent's gaze snapped back twards her. She was staring at him, admiring him, the curve of his lips, his cheekbones, the way his wild hair fell in front of his face and made him look so mysterious.

"Tifa..." he slowly began to lean into her and she closed her eyes. Their lips were 1/1000 of a centimeter apart before she added, "But I can't."

She opened her eyes to see her disappointed comrad sit back in his orginial place. "I need to figure something out first," she sighed and placed her hands in her lap, "Not to mention I'm your commanding officer in this mission."

_'Commanding officer?_' Vincent thought, it was usually Cloud that he labeled as the "leader". Well, sorta. He would be fit for the job too.

Tifa shook her head and stood, walking out of his room and closing the door behind her. When the lock clicked behind her, she leaned agenst it and chewed on her fingernail in thought.

Yuffie appeared around the corner and smiled at Tifa, "Hey!" Tifa's eyes met Yuffie's. "Cloud wants to see you."

Tifa nodded and followed Yuffie to Cloud's room, which was oddly on the lower floor of this boarding house-like, well, house.

The blonde was waiting outside of his room with his hands shoved into his pockets. "Hey Tifa." he beamed, walking to her and dragging her back into his room with him.

He shut and locked the door as Tifa wandered over to his desk filled with papers and started rummaging through them.

And when she removed another pile of documents, he saw a ripped-and-tapped-back-again picture of him and Aeris.

She picked it up and tried to blink back tears of pity for him. "Oh, that..." Cloud's voice interrupted her thoughts. "She left three weeks ago, saying that she wanted to see what else is out there."

His strong arms wrapped around her and made her blush as he took the picture. "She sounds like a slut now." Tifa said. Cloud laughed that eventually went into a sigh.

"You don't know how much I miss her though..." his eyes became misty. Tifa frowned and hugged him, "I'm sorry." Her muscles tensed when he returned her embrace.

"Don't be." he assured her.

Cloud released Tifa, staring at the picture then throwing it back down on the desk, "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about though..." Tifa's attention was cought like a hungry fish on a hook.

"I researched on it a bit more and it said that the head vampire has the most control over the species." He started, "But it said that this generation," there was a pause, and Tifa leaned forward to listen as he finished in a whisper, "Two vampires are fighting for dominance."

Tifa smirked, "Don't tell anyone, but," Cloud stared at her, wondering what she was about to say, "I'm experimenting on one of those vampires."

His blue eyes went wide, "Oh really? That may help us out then." he sent her a smile, which she returned with one of her own, until he stepped closer to her.

"Whoever you were so committed to something that made you seem so smart?" he asked teasingly. Tifa was backed agenst the desk now, leaning back on her palms as he hovered over her, "Um... a new habit I picked up I guess..." she stammered.

"It's hott..." he said, smiling. Tifa began blushing wildly and broke from him, "I'll see you later!" she called back, rushing out the door.

---

The next day went a bit smoother. Tifa came down in a white tunic and blue jean capris with white heel sandals.

"Yo Tifa!" Cid called from downstairs. He was smoking a cigarette outside, a new rule he must follow she supposed.

Tifa waved her hand and walked out the door, followed by his head, "Where ya goin?" Tifa turned to face Cid, a confused expression on his face.

"I'm, uh... going for a walk." and with that she spun on her heel and quickly walked away. She didn't stop power-walking until she got to the end of the block where nobody could see her, and leaned agenst the fence.

She didn't know why but lately she had been wanting to be alone. Her feet had just carried her wherever they wanted, and she just hung her head to watch them.

Feet thinking for her, Tifa decided just to go around the block. Then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, turning the corner back to the house. "Tifa! Hey, how's it goin? Did you find him yet?"

"...Yes..."

"Did you kill him?"

There was a long pause, and Tifa's feet decided to stop before she could answer. "No, Reno, I havn't."

"Why Not?!" the redhead complained, almost breaking her eardrum, "It isn't like you to hesitate about these things."

Tifa leaned to one side and rested her shoulder on teh fence beside her, wighing into the receiver, "I know..."

"He's getting worse, Serpent." Reno finally said, "I think he's dieing." her eyes grew wide at his words, and just hung up the phone a little while after another silence begun.

'_Dieing?_' Her feet started up again, the word re-playing in her mind until she got to the front door.

Cloud was waiting for her.

"Where'd you go?" he asked, following her into the kitchen like a puppydog begging for an answer. "I went to go find you, but you wern't in your room." he shoved his thumbs in his jean pockets under his white T-shirt.

"Sorry..." she replied quietly, "I went for a walk. I can't remember where the library is anymore."The solider smiled widely and said, "Come with me." and took her by the hand.

After dragging Tifa to a door she hadn't remembered, Cloud eagerly opened the door and flipped the light switch.

Tifa covered her mouth in amazement at the mini-library with four computers in a room with crimson paint and dark wooden floors.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "I built it on a few days after I needed to study more about the mission since no other information had shown up at the library."

The chocolate-haired girl walked around, admiring the bookshelves filled with novels and then the computers that were neatly polished.

"Do you ever come in here?" she asked, tapping a few of the letters on the keyboard. Cloud shrugged, "A little."

Tifa then noticed two recliners in front of a fireplace. "This is so cool, Cloud." she said, "I think I should be alone to concentrate though."

Cloud nodded and pushed his shoulder from the doorway and closed the door. Tifa heard his footsteps fade and sat down in one of the recliners with a sigh.

She saw a glimpse of Barret and Cid outside with a couple of beers, playing 'keep away' with Yuffie's shoe, and she couldn't help but giggle.

She stood again and fingered through the books for awhile, then sighed and shook her head, "If I start now I'll be up all night trying to find what I'm looking for."

Tifa left the room and turned to close the door. When she turned back around, she ran into something and it held her up to prevent her from falling.

"Sorry..." she muttered, then looked up to see Vincent's blood red eyes staring back at her, the bits of gold in them shimmering faintly.

"It was an accident." he assured her, smirking. "Yeah... I guess..." she sighed faintly. They stared at eachother for a long time.

Tifa's jumped and tensed when Vincent started stroking her arm he was grabbing onto. "I uh..." she pushed away from him.

"Just don't trip." he interrupted. He walked away, leaving Tifa's jaw open. '_Well, that was Vincent- like._' she growled after him mentally. She sighed and touched her arm he was stroking, for some odd reason his touch was still there.

Tifa spun on her heel and walked the opposite direction, her pager beeping in her pocket. She took it out and glanced at it.

Reno's number appeared on the screen and she sighed again. "I suppose it's about that meeting tomorrow."

Tifa went to her room and rummaged through her clothes, taking out a black tubetop that ended around her hips, a tan skirt that went three inches above her knees, and black high heels.

The girl was a bit tired. Okay, really tired. It was only 6:30 and she wanted to go to sleep. She'd have to be there by eight the next morning, so she just kicked off her socks and flopped down on the bed.

Once her head and pillow made contact, her 1000 pound eyelids snapped shut and she quickly fell asleep.


	2. Tifa and Vincent's Date

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7... and obviously no funny comment to go along with it.

Chapter 2:

---

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock..._

Tifa sighed, her chin rested in her palm as she stared at the clock. '_How much longer until this stupid meeting is over? It's less interesting than Reno said it would be.Blah blah blah is all I hear._'

"Any questions?" the man asked, looking around the table for any hint of life. No one stirred, so he began to continue before there was a knock at the door. "Miss Lockheart, A man is waiting outside for you."

Tifa smiled and shot up from her seat, glad that she wouldn't have to hear anymore about this vampire-study and finances BS.

"Okay, I'll see everybody later!" she smiled, bolting out the door and down the hallway. She pushed the elevator button and it quickly opened the door to allow her in.

She crossed her arms and sighed, leaning agenst the wall until the door opened again to the lobby. About ten people waved to her or said "Good afternoon, Miss Lockheart." and she only nodded to them.

The sliding front doors opened and Tifa let out a gasp when she saw Vincent leaning agent a red Ferrari with black tinted windows. He looked up at her and smirked, twirling a key around his finger at her, "Wanna ride?"

Tifa placed a hand over her mouth and walked down the steps to him, "Wow.. this is..." she stammered, admiring the car.

Vincent's smirk became a smile as he opened the door for her. She slid into a smooth, black leather seat. Everything was so clean and new!

Vincent got into the driver's side and smiled at her. "Vincent, where'd you get this?" Tifa asked, tracing over the arm rest with her nails.

Vincent shrugged and said, "Something for me, I guess." and started up the engine, which gave a smooth hum, and sped off.

---

Vincent held the side of his head and thought he might puke all over his shoes. The first time on the rollar coaster was all fine and dandy, but the second, third, fourth, and fifth had gotten his stomach all knotted up.

Or was it just because Tifa was inches away and she had been clinging to him the whole time?

"Vincent?" Tifa shook his arm and shook it violently. His neck snapped in her direction and he lowered his hand, gazing at her eyes, then down to her... '_Wait, no, keep your eyes up, you horney dog! _' his mind (Chaos) commanded, and he obliged. "Are you okay? We don't have to go again if you don't want to."

Vincent shook his head and smiled, "How about we eat something and chat?" he asked, mentally rolling his eyes at himself and how lame he was. After all, this **was **Tifa.

She nodded and beamed brightly, "Sure!" They navigated all the way to the consession stands, Tifa still holding onto Vincent's arm. She didn't notice it, but he did, and his face looked like he'd been out in the sun too long.

"What do you want?" she asked, her eyes darting over the menu. The ex-turk shrugged, "I don't mind, I'll find us a table." and slid his way away from her, finding a seat nearby and sitting there. He shivered at the absence of her arm, and stared back at her in a daze.

He rested his cheek in his palm and examined her figure. '_Gods, she has the most perfect body I've ever seen..._' his daze then faded when two boys, looking not much older then herself, stopped and stared her up and down as she was leaning over the counter.

Vincent wished he had his gauntlet... or his gun, preferably. He continued to watch as Tifa turned around and began talking to one of the boys as the other stared at her chest.

Oh, now, god dammit why the hell couldn't he read lips? He used to be rather good at it, but his anger and jealousy was probably getting the best of him. Wait, did she just glance over at him? Anyway, Things really got out of control and his blood boiled furiously when the boy draped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Vincent stood but stopped himself as Tifa kicked his shin, slammed her icecream cone onto his head, and took his arm behind his back. She had an a hint of annoyance on her face, "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" she yelled, and by now everyone in the foodcourt had turned their attention to her.

"AHHH! ALRIGHT, DAMN! LET GO!!" he squealed, tears running down his face. "THEN SAY IT!" she commanded. The boy squeezed his eyes shut and cleared his throat, his lips moved and she lifted his arm higher for more pain. "I don't think they can hear you?" she said, and he cried out.

"OKAY! I'M A BIG PUSSY AND A DESPARATE CHICKEN- SHIT VIRGIN!" Tifa smiled evilly and spun him around, blew him a kiss, and tripped him into a garbage can as the janitor rolled it by, the other boy's jaw dropping to the ground.

Then, for a strange reason, everyone clapped and whistled as Tifa made her way to the table. "Sorry to make you wait... why are you still standing? What's with the look?" Vincent blushed and sat down, looking away from her.

His attention was brought back as somthing white was waved in front of him. He glanced at it, then at Tifa, "You licked it." he stated. She took it back and made a face, "What? It's not like I have cooties or something!"

Vincent looked away a bit irritated with her childish words. Tifa's eyes widened, "You think I have cooties?" she laughed and slapped him on the back, making him grunt.

"Vincent, your so old-school!" she teased. He sent a glare at her, but it made her laugh all the more no matter how mean he looked, "I am not." he scolded. Tifa made a challenging face and held it up to him.

Vincent looked at her, then back at the white dairy product. He stuck out his tongue hesitantly and licked the icecream before she shoved it at him and it got all over his lips and some on his cheeks.

He quickly retreated and Tifa burst out laughing, licking his lips and wiping some of his face, "Damnit, Tifa! Now why the hell did you do that?" his muscles froze when her finger slid across his jaw and she put it in her mouth, "Because I like teasing you."

Vincent blushed and rested his cheek in his palm again, staring blankly at the rides as screams happily danced around his ears. "So what happened back there?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Tifa looked at him and noticed that he hadn't moved but was still listening. "Well..." she began, twirling the cone between her fingers, "He wanted to ask me out for a date, but I said no. He asked me why, and I said I was here with someone else."

'_So that's why she looked at me..._' he thought, continuing to listen to her. "I said I was here with you, and he told me that you were lucky you had such a hott..." a blush had trailed across her cheeks, her eyes avoiding him but seeming dreamy-looking. She took a gulp and finished her sentence as Vincent's eyes gazed at her.

"...Girlfriend..." Vincent blushed like a tomato and stared at his hands, which were now uncomfortably lacing over the other in his lap. Tifa smiled and said, "Then he glomped all over me and I kicked his ass."

Vincent chuckled, the burn in his face seeming to die out as Tifa said those words to take his mind off of the last one she had said. "That's so like you, Tifa. Always the first the get glomped, always the last one standing."

She blushed and elbowed his arm, "Hey!" and they shared a laugh. When that died out, Tifa avoided another long silence by asking, "Can we go somewhere more secluded?" her words seemed quick and quiet, like as if she was dealing drugs or somthing.

Vincent nodded, "Okay, we can do that. After all..." he took her hand and licked the icecream that had dripped onto it, "You are my Girlfriend."

Tifa blushed and swung a fist to his arm, but he quickly dodged it with ease, laughing at her. "I am NOT!" she defended, pulling him out of the food court and to the car.

On the way the word circled her mind like a broken record: **Girlfriend. Girlfriend. GIRLFRIEND...** and wondered if her mind (as odd as it may be) was trying to tell her somthing. She wondered if Vincent was thinking the same.

'_Say that you love him!_ ' her mind yelled at her, making her wince and looking up at Vincent, who was looking for the car. ' _Say you love him and you refuse to let him go!_' it repeated.

Tifa shook her head and objected to this thought. She couldn't, but she wanted to. She wanted to say those three little words over and over and over again, every day, just for him. She wanted to stay beside him to prove it, too.

'_Then SAY THEM!_' her mind was ranting on and on about it. Three little words that might change everything. She wanted to say them, she really did, and it felt like acid in her mouth as they sat on her tongue eagerly waiting to escape her lips. She wanted to say them, but most of all;

She wanted to hear him say them back to her.

---

There was a long silence as they sat in the car. The sun was setting and Tifa couldn't take her eyes away from it until the car stopped.

Tifa turned to look at her driver, a bit confused, "Where are we?" he got out of the car and she quickly followed, "Vincent!"

He loved it when he said his name. It made his spine tingle in anxiety, wanting to turn around and tackle her or somthing slong those lines.

But it was like she had read his mind. Tifa jumped on his back, despite wearing a skirt, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Damnit you mopey son- of- a -bitch, I'm talking to you!"

Vincent hid his laugh behind one of his rare smiles and looked over her shoulder at Tifa, who's face was an inch away. "Get off of me and you'll find out."

She did what was told of her, and Vincent quickly grabbed her hand to lead her through the trees. When they emerged from the brustle, Tifa gasped, her eyes wide with awe.

He had taken her to the beach to watch the sun go down. The orb in the horizon made the water sparkle citrus and the sky matched with pink tinted clouds here and there.

"Vincent, This is..." she started, but it was only a whisper and she didn't think he heard her anyway. "...ith you, Tifa."

The girl's eyes shot up to meet his and blinked, "What?" she squeaked. _'Did he just say I'm in love with you?_' she hoped to God that he did.

Vincent made a face at her voice and thought she was going to cry, but repeated, "I said, I like spending time with you."

Tifa blinked and looked away, seeming disappointed, "Oh. I like spending time with you too." then she noticed that he hadn't let go of her hand, and blushed.

Vincent gazed at her glowing skin, her hair combing through the breeze, and her eyes so beautifully sad. '_Do it now, you idiot!_' Vincent twitched an eyebrow at his mind, telling it to shut up.

'_No! I refuse to lose her again! You know what we've been through! Don't make it hurt worse when Cloud takes her!_' his teeth gritted, but he tried hard not to bare fangs. He glanced at her again, seeing the marks on her wrist from...

'_God damnit, Vince! You're gonna kiss her and your gonna do it right-- wait, why is she crying?_' His crimson eyes looked up at hers, which were glazed over and tears were flowing down her pretty cheeks.

"Tifa, what's wrong?" he asked, tightening his grip on what he now noticed was her hand. "It reminds me of my dad..." she choked, looking up at him.

"Thanks for taking me out, Vince. I really had fun." he returned her smile with one of his own again and stared at her lips.

'_Now's your chance!_' his mind roared, but he told it no, and it wasn't the right time. "You wanna go home now?" he asked, wiping her tears away.

Tifa blushed a million shades of red and pink and nodded, "Uh.. okay." and they walked back to his car. It was like going through a mirror, on one side of the trees there was a sunset, on the other, there was black night and a starless sky.

Vincent smiled to himself for a moment, then realized that he was in the lead. '_In the lead... for what?_'

'_The race for Tifa's heart, you stupid-ass._' Vincent had a silent arguement inside his head and the ride home was silent and uncomfortable.

---

Tifa looked around the small field questionably, "Vincent, where are we **now**?" her maroon eyes widened as he shrugged, and why the hell did he want her to take off her shoes?

They had gone for a walk when they got home, and she could see the red gleam in the streetlight. The only reason they were going back was because it was dark out.

"Unno, but it's a shortcut to the house." he smirked, taking hold of her hand, "Comon." and started dragging her. It took only a second for her to keep up as they dashed across the feild.

"Vincent I hope this won't get us in--" the rest of her sentence was muffled out by a loud alarm. '_Oh Fuck, no way!_' Tifa thought, knowing that he was probably smirking right now.

Sprinklers went off and soaked them both just before they leapt up onto their porch. Vincent yanked open the door and pulled them inside as the owners of the other house across the street went outside to look for the trespassers.

It was a small neighborhood but the houses were spaced pretty far apart. There were about three on this block alone. Tifa stormed into the library with Vincent chuckling behind her.

Tifa slammed the door shut and noticed that the fireplace had been lit. She turned to Vincent, who was admiring it as well, "What the fuck was that?!" she shouted, he didn't look at her though.

"Sorry." he said. Tifa angrily sighed and said, "Did you think it was FUN?" Vincent stared at her, "Didn't you?"

Tifa paused and looked at the fire. "Because at the time I thought it was entertaining to see your face the way it was." the girl glared at him and walked up to him. He had a good 8 or 9 inches over her, but she still acted though.

"You mean you **planned** that?" she demanded, and recived a slight nod. "Vincent, you idiot!" he made a face and glared at her as well.

"Sometimes life can be like that, Tifa; Fun and exhilerating but yet very dangerous and frightening." he lectured, and the word 'sex' had popped into her head and made her blush, but she shooed it away.

'_Vincent had done something dumb, now's not the time to be thinking about..._ -gulp- **_that_**' she thought. "You need to gain a bit more bravery, you've changed and I can see that it's diying away from you."

The young woman before him grunted and glared at him harder, it was hurting his head. "I am TO brave, and I always will be!"

"Prove it." Vincent snapped back, halting her wild arm-waving. She glanced at the fire then back at him, holding her breath.

In a blink, Tifa's hands shot up to his cheeks and she crushed their lips together for a few moments, pressing her body into his giving a soft whimper,then pulled away to see his shocked and suprised face. Tifa gave a victorious look, "So there."

She spun on her heel and left the room, wildly blushing and thinking about what she just did, if they could do it longer and more often...

'_Oh Gods, there goes my mind wandering off into perverted thoughts again..._' she sighed, and hurried up to her room. She ran into Cloud on his way out of the bathroom in his pajamas, scratching his mussy blonde hair.

His blue eyes looked out the window and he arched a brow, "What are the cops doing over there so late at night?" he asked, but Tifa didn't answer him.

He stared after Tifa after she sent him a smile, watching and wishing he could go to bed with his childhood sweetheart.

---

Wow! End of chapter FINALLY! well, no other comment cept I think i made Vincent seem crazy in this chapter, and now, I must eat my noodels.

HIGH-HO SILVER, AWAAAYY! (please reveiw!)


	3. A Friendly Gesture

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7. At all. So quit laughing at me!

Author's Note: Wow! This one is for Miss Madhatter but also to keep suspence, okie-dokie? (heh heh, I'm so evil!) okay, read on readers, read on! (yes, that was it. wow because it's finally chapter three! YAYERS!)

Chapter 3:

---

Tifa looked up at Vincent again from the book in her hands for what seemed to be the hundrenth time that night. He was sitting in front of the fireplace, cleaning his golden gauntlet.

"Is there something you want?" he asked, not taking his eyes from the object in his hands. It was pretty careless to see pass Vincent's ability to notice such actions.

Tifa slowly stood from the recliner and kneeled beside him, "I thought that it was connected to you permanently?" he shook his head, holding up the hand it used to be on.

"I had some surgery done." he said, staring at his palm. "Is it real?" he looked at her and blinked, "Of course." he scoffed. Then he got a bright idea.

He brought the hand up to touch her glowing face, making her hold her breath, "See?" Tifa closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

Her head seemed as if a bullet went through it and voices played in her head. Memories were being renewed, or so she discribed it. Still, she needed a migrane pill.

His thumb stroked her cheek softly before gently sliding his hand to her neck, then to her shoulder, and down her arm; lightly brushing her breast.

Tifa whimpered lightly at the contact and opened her eyes as he held up her hand. She stared at his eyes dreamily as he stared back.

Time seemed to stop there as he held her hand to his cheek and they stared into another's eyes, she wanted to kiss the lips that were hiding behind those buckles and red cloth around his jaw.

Tifa bit her lip and looked away, taking her hand back.

Vincent looked at her, a bit confused, then mentally slapped himself for such carelessness. "Tifa, I'm not trying to-- It was a mere friendly guesture."

"But you could've just said it was real and left it at that." she sighed. He looked back into the fire, "My apologies, Tifa." and stood to leave, sliding his hand into the gauntlet.

'_Damnit, you stupid scared bitch, take your chance now!_' Tifa's mind was screaming at her, and it must have taken over when she found her hand shot up and pulled him back down over her.

Tifa's head smacked the wooden floor as Vincent straddled over her, their faces an inch apart. He felt her warm breath rapidly increase.

His breath had sped up as well, and lowered his head to steal her lips into a kiss. Her mouth was slightly opened and it allowed him to slide his tongue through, swallowing a small moan from her throat.

Vincent slid his claw's forefinger down the middle of her shirt, neatly cutting some of the cloth to reveal more cleavage. He assumed it wasn't much, since it was just a white tank-top.

Each of their tongues fought for dominance as they slid along another. Tifa arched her back to feel his broad chest rapidly heaving and his heart race.

Her hands couldn't stand it anymore. They slowly brushed down his sides and to his belt to unfasten it. He groaned and slid his hand up her shirt.

She remebered, and she knew it. She remembered the day his hand touched hers. Vincent knew it, too, but it was just an innocent excuse to touch her intamately anyways.

Before he knew it, she was tugging at his pants but his gun holster wouldn't allow them to be pulled down. He withdrew his hand and placed it on hers, breaking their kiss.

"Tifa..." he whispered, her eyes fluttering open as she bit her lip. "I believe this is more than a friendly gesture."

Tifa giggled and lightly poked him in the stomach, "Vincent, that was a total mood-wrecker." he stood and fastened his belt again with a smirk as she sat cross-legged on the floor.

She sighed and stared at the floor, "I'm sorry, I just got carried away." Vincent knelt beside her, lifting her chin with his kuckle.

"No, it's not just your fault. I fed into it." she looked at his eyes. '_Those god damn eyes, so warm, like fire._' The golden specks in them faintly twinkled at her, and she smiled.

Vincent looked up at the window, standing shortly after. "What is it?" Tifa asked, scrambling up after him.

He ignored her question and sped-walked out to the patio. Tifa was right beside him. "Stay here," he ordered, and she obliged.

The man swiftly walked off the steps and to the bushes, pulling a certain red-head out by the hair.

"Ah! Owowowow! Cut it out already!" he squawked, looking up at the tall man that had caputred him.

"Reno?" Tifa called, a look of confusion crossing her face. Vincent growled at him, not noticeing that his fangs had formed, "What do you want?"

Reno innocently looked up at Vincent and smirked, "Well, I **was** going to talk to Tifa about something at work, then I saw you all over her swapping spit on the floor!"

Vincent pulled his hair more, making Reno cry out in pain, "OW! MAN, LET GO!" Tifa placed her hand on his and he released Reno with a frown.

Reno rubbed his scalp as Tifa spoke, "What is it, Reno?" the red-head stared up at her and sighed, "Rude wanted to talk to you, but I guess he's gonna have to call you later,"

A sly smirk crept across his smug face, "Since you two were in the middle of something." Tifa blushed and Vincent looked away, feeling his face burn as well.

"Uh, no, it was a misunderstanding, Reno..." Vincent looked at her, and she could see a bit of hurt in his stare before Reno spoke again, "So, what, did he trip over that cloak he's always hiding behind, or had he lost his grace over the years?"

Vincent quickly pulled out his gun and shoved the barrel inbetween Reno's eyes, making him back up as he steped closer, "You sleesy Bastard!" Vincent bared his fangs at Reno.

"Okay, geeze, I was just messin' with ya!" Reno pleaded, holding his hands up in defence. Vincent pulled it away and grunted at him, turning his back to him.

"I'll just have him call you, Tifa, since loverboy is getting pretty heated in the face." he disappeared in the shadows before Vincent could shut him up by shoving a bullet down his throat.

Tifa's face was flushed with the deepest red in all history of colors (Ya, I know, I just made it up). She turned her back on Vincent and walked up the stairs, "Uh, I'm, going to bed... goodnight Vincent."

Vincent smirked at her and appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering, "Goodnight." before letting her go.

He was well-aware that a pair of blue eyes were watching him, and he smirked up at Cloud's room, knowing that he was jealous like no other right now.

---

Tifa awoke to her phone on the side table. She lifted her head and grabbed her phone, looking at the caller I.D. with squinty eyes.

"Rude?" she murmured, flipping open the phone, "What?" she hissed. Rude grunted at her outburst and shook his head, "Have you done it yet?"

Tifa sat up in bed, fully awake now, "Well, I, um..." she didn't know what to say. Rude sighed and interrupted her, "Reno told me all about it, Tifa. What the hell are you thinking?"

Tifa made a face, "What does it matter to you, Rude?" Rude growled into the phone. "TIFA, IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL HIM, THEN LORD SEPHIROTH WILL!"

Her jaw dropped and Rude hung up. The reciever began beeping and she flipped it closed, letting it fall to her side and hugging her knees.

"Kill him? But why?" then she considered the words that Cloud had said to her the other day. "I guess it is just one big fight then..." she sighed, flopping back onto her pillows.

She stayed awake for a few hours, staring up at the ceiling as her mind raced. Finally, she growled at it and gripped onto the serpent charm, "This stupid thing!" and yanked it off onto the floor.

She sat up, her legs dangling off the side of her bed as she stared down at it. The eyes began to glow a bright green and she dug her nails into her scalp.

"Ahhh!" Tifa fell off of the bed, the charm shooting back up around her neck and choking her as a voice came into her head.

"**Kill him, Tifa. Kill him now!**" it snarled, making her head pound wildly. She held onto the bed, gulping air desparately. "Stop! Just, stop it!" she pleaded, and the charm's eyes died down back into a dull lead color.

Tifa stood silently, walking over to the door with her head hung. She crept down the corridor and up to the third floor. Soon, she came to Vincent's door and held her breath.

Her hand slowly turned the knob and the door slowly creaked open, Tifa silently telling it to shut up. She made her way over to his bed, taking his gun from the dresser on the way.

She stood beside him, and with a shaky hand held his gun up to his forehead, blinking back tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

She froze every muscle in her body when Vincent's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist, pushing the barrel to touch his forehead and readying the trigger, "Do it, Tifa." he ordered, letting a gasp escape her mouth.

"You would be doing a great favor if you did." he said, his voice only loud enough for her to hear. A tear managed to fall down her face and onto the floor.

He pressed harder, "Pull the trigger, Tifa." she shook her head slightly, tears flowing freely now. He furrowed his eyebrows together at her, "PULL IT!"

Tifa fell to her knees, sobbing heavily and releasing the handle. She shook her head more violently now and faced the floor, "I can't..." she whispered. "I can't do it."

She hid her face in shame behind her hands and her whole body shuddered as Vincent sat up, his eyes filled with sadness and pity for her pain.

'_Who does it remind you of, Vincent?_' Chaos asked. Tifa hugged her shoulder with one arm, still weeping in the other hand, '_Weren't you one whom wished for someone to hold you? Someone to comfort you?_'

For once, Vincent agreed with his mind and slid off the bed close to Tifa and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it was a good long time. So long, however, that Tifa had fallen asleep on his chest and his head had tilted off to the side and was supported by the side of his bed.

Eventually his red eyes opened and the sun was directed twards them. He closed them again for a moment to focus, then looked down at Tifa, who hadn't moved.

His eyes searched her face, wondering what kind of dream she was having as her expression changed several times. He watched her mouth, then lowered his gaze to her chest. It slowly rose and fell through her shirt, signaling that her steady breathing meant her dream was well.

Vincent kept stareing until he realized what he was stareing **at**. Her breathing suddenly stopped, and he could tell she was holding it and had woken up.

He brought his gaze back to her face. "Tifa?" he brushed his thumb on her arm everal times before her eyes opened at stare at him.

Tifa felt his hot breath on her face, blushing when she felt his thumb stroke her arm. She sat up and looked around, biting her thumbnail nervously.

"I'm sorry, Vincent." she murmured. '_How can he stand to even look at me?_' she asked, noticing that his gun had fallen from his bed. "Don't talk about it, Tifa. It's okay."

She glared at him, frowning, "No, Vincent, it is NOT okay! I almost shot your thick skull last night, you think that's okay?"

Vincent blinked and shrugged, "Better you than Sephiroth." Tifa blinked, dumbfounded. "So, your scared of him?" she asked.

Vincent grunted, "Of course not. I would just have preferred to be killed by you." he picked up her hand and examined it, "My blood would look much nicer on your hands than his."

Tifa gasped and took back her hand, "Vincent! How can you say that?" her voice filled with shock.

"Does it scare you?" he asked, and a silence filled the room. Tifa nodded, "Yeah..."

"Are you scared to love me?" her gaze snapped back to his. His eyes looked a bit sad when she opened her mouth, then closed it.

'_Yes. Yes, Vincent, I AM scared to love you._' she thought, '_But I want to so** badly**..._' she opened her mouth to say the words, but he lowered his head and cought her lips before she could say anything.

Her eyes instinctively closed and her arms wrapped around his neck. She sat up and straddled over his lap, hugging his neck.

Vincent's fingers lightly traced over her sides and noticed her shiver. He pulled her closer and hugged her waist.

Then someone knocked at the door. Tifa pulled away and stared at it as Barret's voice came through, "Yo, Vin; You in 'dere?"

"Oh shit!" she mouthed, quickly ducking under Vincent's bed. It was pretty clean under there, and she admired the wooden floor as Barret entered.

Barret peeked through the door and raised a brow, " Vin, waddaya doin on da floor?" Vincent blinked, then looked away while grabbing his gun.

"Well, Cloud says he got ya 'dat book 'ya wanted. By the way, where da hell 'as Teef gone off to?" he scratched his head as Vincent shrugged, "I don't know, Barret."

As soon as Tifa heard Barret's footfalls fade down the hallway, she slid back out of the bed and sat on her shins, looking at Vincent. He returned her stare with one of his, and smirked.

Tifa smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving his room. Vincent watched with wide-eyes after her and and smiled, touching his cheek.

At least this was going **somewhere**.

---


	4. Lusty Love

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 because I am not that rich yet.

Chapter 4:

---

Vincent sighed and glanced his crimson eyes to and from his book to the glowing fire beside him, his red cloak draped over the lounge chair. Why didn't she kill him? The question was still circling his thoughts before Tifa walked in.

Her hair was in a loose bun and parts of her hair had fallen out. She put on blue jeans and a forest green shirt with cuffs and a collar and showed her stomach, and was still wearing that weird serpent charm necklace.

"Arn't you tired? It's eleven-thirty." she stated, kneeling beside him on the rug. The fire made her glow like an angel, a hypnotizing sight so strong he couldn't look away.

He shook his head and looked at the fire, "I know... I'm going to bed soon." but he was actually pretty happy that she had sat with him in that gloomy-like room. Tifa turned her attention to the fire.

"I.. feel really weird... when I'm with you." she sighed. Vincent's eyes shot up to meet hers with a questionable look, "It's like I have deja vu or something."

There was a long uncomfortable silence before Vincent shook his head, "Actually..." Tifa quickly cut him off with a smile, "What am I saying?"

Tifa noticed his shoulders lower and let out a soft sigh. "Vincent?" she bit her lip when he responded, "Hnn?" she started to move closer to him by scooting twards him slowly, "Can you... Forgive me for last night?"

The ex-turk swore his heart had skipped a beat. As her face got closer, the heat in his chest rose and thought that he would gag up his heart when she draped her arms around his neck. He had already forgiven her.

"Vincent..." she lowered her head and closed her eyes until their lips locked. Vincent's eyes widened for a few moments before closing as well, and his tongue slid through the barrier of her lips as he deepened the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer, the scent of cinnamon and old spices filling her nose. Tifa intertwined her slender fingers in his wild raven hair, the texture sending electricity down her spine.

Tifa moaned into his mouth as he brought his hand up to massage her breast, and pressed closer to him, wanting more as memories she wanted to forget came back so fast it made her dizzy.

Then the door swung open. "Hey Vin I found the--" Cid's jaw dropped to the floor as the couple split apart. "Whoa! Damn! Did I interrupt something?" Cid asked slyly. It wasn't like Vincent to not sence someone coming.

Tifa shook her head and stood, walking out of the room, "Actually I was just leaving." and closed the door behind her. Vincent made a face at Cid and buried his nose into his book again.

"Wow Vin! Your face is as red as your cloak!" Cid teased, a heavy laughter following after his sentence. Vincent sighed and growled, "Shut up, Cid..."

Tifa leaned her back agenst the door and clutched her heart, his scent and touch still burning itself into her. "I knew it..." she sighed. The serpent charm around her neck faintly began to glow a green color.

She calmed herself down by the time she had gotten to her room, but couldn't help but think about Vincent until she fell asleep.

---

Her dreams didn't last very long. The dream of Cloud killing her and a shadow carrying her away began to replay in her mind.

Something that she didn't want to happen.

Tifa's eyes slowly opened, and was greeted by the darkness of her room. She had kicked the blankets off of her and was clutching the sheets drenched with sweat.

She swallowed hard, and it was like she had dry-swallowed a pill the size of a walnut. Her eyes closed once again as sparks ran up her spine.

She wanted him. She **needed **him. She just had to have him. He reminded her of everything she wanted to forget, but had stayed in her mind like an old doll on the shelf collecting dust.

Tifa swung her legs over the bed and sighed angrily at her lack of sleep, and quietly went downstairs for something warm to drink.

Nanaki was sleeping in the living room in front of the T.V., but didn't stir at all when she almost tripped down the stairs.

Going into the kitchen, she rummaged through the cuboards as quietly as possible and found some coffe grinds. She quickly put them in the coffe pot and took a mug from the sink.

'_Someone SERIOUSLY needs to do these dishes besides me._' she growled mentally. Then she heard something enter the kitchen and was about to turn around but she noticed that Nanaki may have woken up.

Until two hands were placed on her shoulder.

The girl's muscles tenced and she swallowed dryly. The person's thumbs gently started massaging her shoulders, causing her to close her eyes and let out a soft moan-like sigh.

Vincent lowered his head and whispered in Tifa's ear, "A bit late for you to be up, isn't it?" Even if she was working on the mission with Cloud, that was okay. But he'd be damned if Cloud tried to steal his opportunity to rebuild what they once had.

"Vincent you scared the shit outta me." Tifa nervously laughed. '_Man, he's really good..._' she thought, then wondered if he had a previous occupation in the masuse district.

"Did I?" he asked, lowering his voice to a more sexier tone. His warm breath made her shiver and she had to put the mug down and open her eyes into little slits to avoid losing herself.

"Sorry..." he said after she nodded. He pulled his head away and stopped rotating his thumbs, brushing his lips on her shoulder. He slowly slid his hands down her shoulders to her biceps, taking her black tank-top straps half way with them.

Tifa dug her nails into the sink, leaning her head back into his shoulder as he continued to plant hot kisses from her shoulder to her neck and above her collarbone.

She let out another moan-like sigh when he got closer, pinning her between him and the counter. His eager hands slowly found their way to the front of her shirt, perposely landing on her breasts to fondle them.

"Vincent..." she sighed, then was turned around to face him. He lowered his head and crushed their lips together passionately, a moan of shock coming from her throat from the contact.

Tifa quickly allowed him to continue with his actions by draping her right arm around his neck. He smiled behind the kiss and ran his right hand down her thigh and brought it up to his waist and put his left hand on the counter.

She arched her back a bit and put her left palm back on the counter as well so she wouldn't fall over, which brought her hips to meet his directly.

Vincent muttered an "Uh..." and started grinding on her, panting heavily between kisses.

Every moan, every wimper, every time she lightly bucked her hips to him showed that she wanted him. She drew back her arm and lightly traced her fingers over the ripples on his body. Gods, he was pretty toned.

Vincent buried his face into her neck, the scent of her hair filling his nose. He then, though very suprised at their becoming, bared and retreated his fangs uncontrolably.

"More..." she panted in his ear, gripping onto his pants. This made him lift up her other leg and grind harder into her.

Their lips met again and they agressively kissed another, Vincent's hips bucking harder.

But he hit her harder than he intended to. Tifa accidentally hit a pan and it fell to the floor. Their kiss broke in startlement and they stared at the dish that had fallen.

And then footsteps were heard heading twards the kitchen. Vincent quickly let go of Tifa and let her land on her feet gracefully, picking up the pan and putting it back into the sink.

A voice came from the door and they both stared at the shadow, "What are you doing?" Nanaki asked, confusion mingling with his voice.

Tifa blinked and tried not to show any hint of heavy breathing in her voice when she responded, "We were, uh..." then a beep from the coffe pot let her slip through the question, "Making coffe!"

The light clicked on and Vincent and Tifa sheilded their eyes as Red lowered himself off of the wall away from the light switch, "You were making coffe," he began.

They both noded and he cocked his eyebrow, "In the dark?" they went wide-eyed and looked at eachother with an "Oh crap, he got us" look.

Nanaki shrugged and said, "Well, whatever, I'm going back to sleep." returning to his spot on the rug.

Tifa smiled shyly at Vincent, who was looking at her short red shorts out of the corner of his eye, but looked away.

She finished making her coffe and noticed that Vincent hadn't moved, but his eyes had. They'd been following her around the kitchen for the past ten minutes.

He broke the silence cautiously, "I could've left you know..." he turned his gaze to the doorway now, "But Red was in the doorway."

Tifa giggled to herself and looked at the shirtless Vincent in baggy black pajama pants that barely held to his hips and watched him refold his arms uncomfortably.

She slowly walked over to him and set her mug down beside him and placed her hands on his chest, standing on her toes to whisper in his ear, "You just couldn't pull yourself away from me."

She heard him swallow hard and smiled, backing off and taking her mug back up into her room, shutting off the light to leave Vincent in the dark with a bashful expression on his face.

That was what she needed, she just only hoped that they could've made it up to his bedroom.

---

The next morning she began daydreaming in the shower, the hot water hitting her back gently and rolling down her body made her think of Vincent for some reason.

Then a pain shot up to her neck. "Ow!" she yelped, klamping her hand to the spot that hurt. "What the hell?" she wondered, then Vincent's face appeared in her mind with blood on his lips.

She shivered since his hair was wet and he must've been... **RING RING!** her bothersome phone began ringing and interrupted her thoughts.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her figure, running to answer her phone and glancing at the caller i.d. in annoyance, "Serpent here."

"Serpent! Oh my God! You need to get down here quick! It's urgent!" Reno's voice sang through the phone.

Tifa sighed since she had to cut short on her shower time, "Alright, I'll be there." and hung up her phone to return to the hot water awaiting her.

When she finished with her shower, she put on blue jean daisy duke shorts (Now who wouldn't want to see her in those?) a white tubetop,a black long-sleeved jacket, and black boots.

She thought she looked like a slut, but she brushed the thought away. She grabbed her helmet and keys and threw up her hair in a sloppy ponytail on her way out. She flew halfway down the stairs and stopped when she saw Vincent leaning in the front doorway talking with Barret.

Tifa bit her lip and her heart started pounding like a jackhammer in her chest, and he was only three yardsticks away from her!

'_Okay, Tifa, you just have to walk past him quickly without making conversation, that's all..but,_' Her eyes trailed up and down his body. '_He looks so sexy in those slacks; that button-up shirt, I mean, not all of the buttons are even buttoned up and you can see his chest, his hot, sexy chest..._'

Barret looked up and caught Tifa in a glimpse. "Hey, Teef! Good Mornin'!" he beamed widely at her, and his words smacked her back to reality.

Then her heart leapt when Vincent looked up at her, but he didn't uncross his arms, he just nodded to her.

She sped-walked out of there, quickly saying, "Hi." and brushing past Vincent. She could tell that his crimson eyes were following her down the driveway.

"Dude, I think she was checkin' you out, y'know." Barret said half to Vincent, half of an outloud thought. Vincent smirked to himself as he watched Tifa leave looking over his shoulder.

'_I swear, the way she dresses is just so tempting._' he thought, noticing her very skimpy shorts.

---

Tifa walked through the sliding doors and was greeted by Reno, who eyed her for a second, then led her to the laboratory.

"So anyway, what was this big thing that you wanted to show me?" she asked with a sigh. They entered the main room and walked to the green tube with the body in it.

"See?" Reno exclaimed, pointing to a screen with a line going up and coming back down continuously, "A heartbeat!"

'_A... heartbeat? Oh no..._' Tifa thought, her face horrified, knowing exactly what it means for Vincent if he wakes up.

Suddenly Rude's voice replayed in her head, "**_If your not going to kill him, then Lord Sephiroth will!_**"

A chill of fear went up her spine and she turned to leave. Reno followed after her, "Hey! Where ya goin?!" Tifa didn't bother to turn around.

"Tifa!" Reno called, but she disappeared behind the sliding door, leaving Reno confuzed and in a daze.

Disappointed, Tifa mounted her cycle again and placed her black helmet on her head and slid the black tinted glass over her eyes.

Why was she upset now when she wanted to bring him back in the first place?

Vincent. That's why. Vincent Valentine. That bastard who made her remember everything Sephiroth worked so hard on to forget.

She clutched the serpent necklace and rotated it with her thumb. "Just a bit longer... a bit longer and I can stop pretending..." she whispered to herself.

The starting of her motorcycle startled her a bit, but she sped the rest of the way back to the house, it seemed like it was a matter of seconds before she was in the driveway.

Tifa removed her helmet and let it drop to the ground, taking her keys out and resting her elbows on the handles and burying her face into her hands.

Cloud noticed that Tifa had returned and went outside with his hands usually in his pockets. "Hey," he called, stopping next to her and leaning on her bike, "You okay?"

Tifa shook her head and sighed, "No..." she held back the squeak in her voice, "It's just work stuff."

Cloud nodded, "I see." he stared at the ground and smiled in amusement, "I'm glad you came back since Vincent is getting glomped by Yuff-"

Tifa shot up and ran inside the house before he could finish. She was fully sprinting until she skidded into the living room.

She saw Vincent on the couch, slumping under Yuffie's weight, and looking very annoyed.

"Aw, comon, Vinny! Just a little game!" Yuffie pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yuffie, I said--"

"Get off him, Yuffie." Tifa commanded coldly, making them both look up at her in shock. "But Tif-"

Her sentence was interrupted by Tifa's hands gripping her shoulders and slamming her agenst the wall, "I said GET OFF!" her maroon eyes wide and angry.

Yuffie gulped and hissed like a cat, "Damn! SOMEONE woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" then her eyes trailed down the the serpent around Tifa's neck. It's eyes were glowing a bright green.

Tifa readied a fist and Yuffie yelped as Cloud skidded into the room after hearing a loud thump from the wall.

"Tifa, No!" Cloud called, running over to her. Vincent was faster than Cloud and shot up from the couch, holding Tifa's fist back with ease.

"Stop it, Tifa." he ordered. Yuffie's face became frightened when she saw Tifa's pupils glow the same color of green. "Your.. eyes.. Tifa, your eyes!"

'_Kill her!_' Tifa shook the voice in her head away, "No..." she whispered, lowering Yuffie back from the wall, who immediately ran to hide behind Cloud.

"Tifa, what the hell...?" Cloud began. Tifa broke from Vincent's grip and ran upstairs to her room.

---

It had grown dark outside and Tifa began to sob, "Damnit, w-why the h-hell can't I con-control myss-self?!" she gripped the charm tightly and stared out the window.

"Please... make it stop..." she stood and stared at the moon that was half-covered by the clouds and furiously wiped away her tears, trying to forget how she had almost smashed Yuffie's face.

She stood up to change and heard voices outside of her door. She pressed her ear agenst it and listened.

"I don't know, really, her eyes just kinda, changed color. It really scared me." Yuffie had been crying as well, she's have to apologize later.

"Well, it's alright, whatever posessed Tifa into doing this, we'll find out. Vincent has gone to bed, I suggest we do the same."

"Okay..."

'_It's this goddamn necklace!_' the spot on her neck started to hurt again. She closed her eyes and voices came into her head.

"**_I love you, Tifa..._**" Tifa shook her head and fell onto her bed, dropping her PJ's onto the floor. "Stupid voices..." she muttered. She wished Vincent was there to hug... or maybe even kiss... her goodnight.

She smiled at the thought and slowly closed her eyes dreamily with a sigh. "Vincent... I love you too."


	5. A Day at the Beach Goes Wrong

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me! (God strikes me down with a lightning bolt) (cough cough) uh, okay, geeze. Sqaresoft has their stuff and I got mine. Sheesh.

Warning: Vincent and Tifa time near the end! (hint hint)

Chapter 5:

---

'_Arugh! There's nothing here!_' Tifa was furiously fingering through the pages of books. Piles were scattered about her as she read in front of the fire.

It comforted her a bit, and she liked to read in front of it no matter how much Cloud complained about how much firewood and fuel she was wasting.

She had many papercuts on her fingers and beads of blood mixed with saliva she used to make the pages stick as she flipped through them.

There was a kock at the door and Tifa looked up, using her thumb as a bookmark as she closed it. "Yes?"

Yuffie's head peeked through the door with a nervous smile. Tifa blinked as she closed the door behind her and twiddled her fingers, staring at the floor.

"Tifa, I never meant-" Tifa shushed her by shaking her head and holding up her hand, "It's okay, Yuffie. I just, snapped, and I'm sorry."

Yuffie sighed in relief, "Oh, good, because I just thought it was only your period or something!" and waved and left the room.

Tifa blinked in disbelief at her words. Then again, she considered the thought of PMS, then shook it away, returning to her book.

Then a picture of a serpent cought her eye, and she flipped back a page to read:

**The Snake Charm:**

**This form of jewelry is bewiched to control the minds and cause pain to the wearer. Can also be used for minipulation or mind-erasing. It takes about a year to work properly, and is said to hold keep deamons and evil spirits from bonding with the wearer's DNA.**

'_Bond with the wearer's DNA? What the fuck is THAT supposed to mean?_' Tifa shook her head and yawned. She glanced at the clock, rubbing her eyes. Was it that late already?

She didn't want to leave her work or have someone clean this up and have her take all the books out again, so her head nodded off to sleep and fell in the pages that rested in her lap.

---

Tifa awoke with something warm draped over her shoulders. She lifted her weary head and looked around, gripping whatever it was that was over her.

It was smooth, and made of red fabric. Tifa blinked in confusion when she felt something hard, and looked down. It was a black buckle.

Tifa let out a tiny gasp and looked around. The window was open and it let a breeze through, cooling the room. She shifted her head again and her wine-colored eyes widened when she saw Vincent in a recliner behind her. His arms were crossed and he had his head lowered.

She slowly stood, her knees buckled so she held to the arm of the chair to keep her balance, holding the cloak tightly around her. Her legs were alseep from laying on them and tingled with annoyance.

Her face leaned in closer, his bandana was keeping most of his bangs from his face. His steady breathing showed he was sleeping.

Then, though hating herself for this, her legs collapsed beneath her and she fell face-first into Vincent's chest, the hand that was holding the arm of the chair was now clinging to him.

His breathing stopped.

Vincent's eyes cracked open and looked down at Tifa, who's face was still buried in his chest. His pulse began to quicken but he scolded it to slow or she would hear his heart pounding.

Tifa looked up, her face matching the color of his cloak that was now around her waist and over his lap. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

'_Well, duh Tifa! You almost cracked one of his ribs with that hard head of yours!_' the martial artist mentally growled at herself, still staring at Vincent's fading expression of startlement.

"No, It's alright." he muttered, staring out the window. Tifa slowly crept off of him and cloudn't help but glance at the spot where his thighs connected. Flushing like a strawberry, she quickly turned her head the opposite direction.

'_DAMNIT TIFA!_' she mentally scolded, '_Control yourself!_' Vincent's eyes lowered back to her, noticing her blush, "Are you okay?" and let go of the breath he realized he was holding.

He watched her shift and gather the red cloth from the floor, "Yeah I'm okay." she stood more sucessfully this time, her legs finally agreeing with her.

She handed the cloak back to Vincent, still looking away. He stood with her and then down at the page she had fallen asleep in, "What did you find?" he asked, staring at the picture that had cought his attention.

"It was about this necklace around my neck." she sighed, raising the charm that she was wearing. "I didn't understand any of it."

Vincent's red eyes glanced from the book to her and back again several times, causing Tifa to give him a suspicious look. It soon changed when he grabbed her waist and pulled her tightly to him. His hand gently pushed back the hair that hid the left side of her neck.

Tifa blinked and clung to his shirt, "Vincent--!" his eyes rew wide with dispair and satisfaction at the same time, but still asked the question,

"What happened to your neck here?" he brushed his thumb over two small circles of slightly discolored skin, making her jump. Her heartbeat was pounding into his chest and she tried not to studder, "I-- I don't know. I can't remember."

She could feel his hot breath on her skin as he continued to stare at it and sent goosebumps along her arms. He finally let go and stepped away, mumbling something to himself.

Tifa held a hand up to the spot he was examining, "What?" he shook his head, "Nothing."

Tifa stepped twards him and frowned, putting her hand down, "It doesn't sound like nothing if your mopeing about it!"

Vincent was losing his patience, "I said it's nothing, Tifa. Don't worry about it." her thing eyebrows knitted together, "I wouldn't worry if you'd just tell me becuase it's obviously bothering you."

She touched his shoulder and he pulled away, baring a pair of fangs, "I said it's nothing to worry about." he usually never broke temper with her, but now it scared her and made her back away a few steps.

"Vincent, what's wrong with your teeth??" her eyes wide in fear. Vincent immediately closed his mouth and turned away from her. It had been dark the other time and she hadn't seen them very well, but now that they wre bared at her, a wave of fear swept over her like a tsunami.

Her eyes glazed over and she bit her lip, "Fine." and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Vincent looked at the door from the corner of his eye, but didn't bother to move.

He perked up when he heard Yuffie talking outside, "Hey Tifa! You wanna go to the beach with me? Cloud says he won't go unless someone else comes with, and Nanaki isn't around."

"What about Cid or Barret?" Tifa asked, blinking the awaiting tears away so Yuffie wouldn't notice. "They haven't came back from the bar last night, they must've found some hott girls to leave with."

Tifa laughed and nodded, "Okay, sure. I'll go change right now." and headed to her room.

The door opened and Vincent immediately came out of his sulking and looked at Yuffie, "You wanna come too?" she asked, knowing that he had heard her from the hall.

He sighed heavily and nodded, getting a squee from Yuffie as she left.

---

'_God, I hate being here. I feel so out of place..._' Vincent thought, twitching his eyebrow as Cloud came to sit beside him.

"Hey, why don't you come away from the cliffs and swim with us?" he asked, resting an elbow on one knee as he stared at Vincent, who only shrugged.

Cloud sighed and scratched his blonde hair before two girls cought his eye and dropped his jaw.

Tifa was being dragged across the sand by Yuffie in protest. "COMOOON, TIFA!" attempting to take off her T-shirt.

The young ninja was wearing a plaid yellow bathing suit and had a straw hat on. Tifa's hair was in a messy side-pony-tail and put her arms up in defence.

"Yuffie! No! Stop!" she yelped. "But look at all the attention your getting!" Yuffie gushed, pointing to Cloud and Vincent in the sand.

Tifa blinked, a faint pink gracing her cheeks. It was enough to throw her off guard. Yuffie grabbed the hem of her white T-shirt and threw it up over her head.

Tifa, noticing what was going on, tried to hide herself with a failing attempt. Yuffie pushed Tifa in front of her and she stumbled a bit, taking her hands away so that she wouldn't crash into anything.

Blue and red eyes widened as their minds tried to keep their black and blue trunks from going up (haha).

Tifa blushed as they stared at her curvy figure that wore a scarlet string bikini, with strings that tied around her hips and had a golden loop between her breasts that connected the cups and pressed her bust together.

Yuffie elbowed her again and led her by the hand to where they were sitting. Cloud shot up and beamed at Tifa, "You look great!"

She hadn't noticed that she was chewing her thumbnail (an annoying habit she had picked up) when she was standing before them. Yuffie let go of her hand and smiled at them, "Kay, time to swim!" and tossed Tifa's T-shirt on the pile of towels.

Cloud dragged Tifa away as Yuffie leaned on her knees and pinched Vincent's cheek, "Comon, Vinny! You too!" and hauled him off the ground.

"Tifa, can I ask you something?" Cloud asked, stopped ankle deep in the water. She looked up at him, "Uh-- what?"

"Who do you love bunchies?" he smiled at her. Tifa arched a brow in confusion, "Wha-- AAAAHHHH!" she let out an earsplitting scream as Cloud scooped her into his arms and threw her into the water, deep enough for only her head to surface.

"CLOUD!" she screamed, pounding her fists in the water around her and splashing water on her. The blonde gave her a cocky grin and crossed his arms, "Love you too, Tifa."

"CLOUD! YOU BASTARD! THIS WATER'S COLD!!!" Tifa screamed, squuezing her eyes shut. Cloud waded over to her, laughing hystarically, "Okay, Okay, I'm sorry." and held out his hand.

Tifa took his hand and stood, noticing that his eyes had gone down from her face. She spun around him and slapped his back. The blonde fell face-first into the water with a loud yelp and Tifa laughed triumphedly, hands on her hips.

"Keep your pants on!" she ordered once his head surfaced. They laughed as Yuffie came over, still dragging Vincent by the hand.

Vincent couldn't help but glance at Tifa's wet body-- she was practically almost popping out of her top! He blushed and gave Cloud a funny look.

Yuffie splashed Vincent and he backed away, sheilding his face with his arms. Tifa splashed Yuffie in response, and Yuffie sent another wave back.

Eventually Cloud started splashing them both and Vincent just watched their game from a safe distance. Soon, tackles were made, shoulders were jumped on, and water flew everywhere.

This frenzy went on for what seemed to be hours, and it started getting dark out and the lifeguards thought it's be cool to light up tiki-torches along the beach.

They all scrambled out of the water, Yuffie dragged Cloud back to the towels and clothes, insiting that they go to the snack bar since he was the only one who had brought his wallet with.

Which left Tifa and Vincent alone together.

Once Cloud and Yuffie were out of view, Vincent glanced at Tifa, who was staring at the water lapping the shore. He sighed and looked away.

"Is that all we say to eachother, is apologies?" she wondered aloud. Vincent looked back to her; she was staring at him now.

The dim light from the tiki-torches made strands of his raven hair glow a low orange color and he looked so handsome... she shook her head and spoke again, "Anyway, I forgive you. Just, no more apologies okay?"

Vincent nodded, "As you wish." and turned his gaze to the water. Tifa cought herself breathing hard, and he looked up at her, "Tifa, are you okay?"

Her eyes darted over his still-wet body before lunging herself at him and pressing her lips to his before he could protest. Her wet chest slid along his and she let out a soft whimper. He leaned back on his palms, eyes still wide in suprise, and she backed away.

They stared at another, breathing rapidly. Tifa broke eye contact and Vincent's hand shot over to her jaw and turned her back twards him, kissing her again.

The kiss held a few seconds longer and they backed away once again, still panting. "Tifa I--" she kissed him again to shut him up. She stood, and he followed after her still keeping their lips sealed.

Tifa led Vincent up a narrow pathway higher into the cliff. Vincent hadn't noticed this before, but followed her around a corner and into a dead end.

"Tifa, there's nowhere else to go..." he stopped talking when he saw her crawl through a hole he DEFENATELY never noticed before.

Tifa ignored Vincent's protests and urging to go back before Cloud and Yuffie got back, but she didn't care. She had wasted her life waiting for Cloud and had stopped waiting. She had stopped waiting a long time ago.

With a determined expression, Tifa led him by the hand into a large circular area they could lie down in, with towering wall around it that only shown the night sky. There was a pool of water a few inches deep and barely went over the ankle, with seashells gleaming up at them.

Tifa turned to face Vincent, who's gaze went from the sky above them to her. He felt his heartbeat quicken as her mouth opened and the words rolled off her tongue.

"I love you, Vincent Valentine." she laced her fingers in his, and he blinked in disbelief. '_Are my ears deciveing me?_' No, he was positive of her words.

"Do you love me?" she asked. He stared into her eyes, searching for something. He found care, determination, hope, and... sadness. Was she sad that she loved him? But why?

Tifa tightened her grip on his hands, tears at the peak of spilling. The music from The Golden Saucer was faintly heard in the distance.

Vincent couldn't breathe. He had won! He had won Tifa's heart. But was that all she was to him? A prize? No, he wouldn't believe that. He loved Tifa Lockheart and prepared to tell her to her face.

She blinked, tears trickling down her cheeks, "Vincent?" she jumped slightly when he let go of her hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, cupping her face in his hands.

"Yes, Tifa Lockheart, I do. I love you so much..." his voice was barely above a whisper, and Tifa had to hold her breath to hear him.

She smiled and hugged his neck, bringing her face up into a kiss. '_He loves me! Oh, Gods, Yes! He does love me!_' her breath stopped when Vincent's eyelashes became damp on her cheeks.

The girl broke the kiss and looked at him, "Vincent, what's wrong?" holding his cheek. Vincent was never the kind of person you'd see crying freely in front of another.

He merely shook his head and hugged her. She closed her eyes, the pain in her neck suddenly starting to pound. She bit back a scream, then her eyes opened widely as voices came into her thoughts.

_**"Well, at least one of us isn't going to give up something precious to them!"**_

**_"I told you I wanted to sit with you..."_**

**_"If you won't kill him, the Lord Sephiroth will!"_**

**_"I'm sorry, Vincent..."_**

**_"Tifa, how could you?"_**

**_"I'm not going to stop loving something precious to me."_**

**_"His name is Vincent Valentine."_**

**_"Kill him!"_**

**_"I love you, Tifa."_**

**_"Don't leave me..."_**

**_"Tifa."_**

**_"Tifa."_**

**_"TIFA!"_**

Her eyes were freely streaming with tears as Vincent shook her shoulders gently, "Tifa? Can you hear me?"

Tifa blinked and looked up at Vincent, concern on his face. She hugged him, sighing as the voices died down. "Don't leave me."

Vincent nodded and held her. There was a long silence before Tifa spoke agiain, "Why..." Vincent looked at her to meet her gaze.

"Why did you shoot me?" his eyes went wide and he looked away, not wanting to answer or remember. "Vincent?"

He sighed, "I did it-- so you wouldn't have to suffer." he looked at her again, "But now it seems that you're going through that pain all over again."

Tifa put a finger to his lips, "No, it's okay. You know I would do anything for you..." her arms went around his neck again.

He smirked and kissed her, backing her agenst a wall and placing his palms beside her, pinning her there. Her slender fingers combed through his raven locks before untieing her bikini string around her neck, letting the fabric fall.

Vincent broke the kiss and stared at her chest for a few moments, then back to her. It had been awhile since he's seen her bare chest.

He brought his lips to hers again, almost forcing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and pressed her body closer to his.

His hand slid up her thigh and to the string on her hip. Tifa trailed the tips of her nails up and down his back, sinking them in when his pressed his hips into hers. Tifa moaned again and put her foot on the wall so that her thigh was alined with his hips.

"**Vincent...**" his red eyes opened widely and stared at Tifa, wait, this wasn't Tifa!

His throat became dry and his breath had gotten stuck in his chest. "Lucrecia...?" The girl that had replaced Tifa's face was his old love; Lucrecia Crescent.

Her head tilted slightly, "**Have you forgotten me, Vincent?**" he shook his head. "No, never." Lucrecia looked down, "**Then, why...?**" Vincent backed away as Lucrecia tied the string back around her neck. "**Vincent, I'm--**" Lucrecia hid her face in her hands and closed her eyes.

Vincent clutched his heart, beginning to feel short of breath and falling to his knees. He brought his face up to Lucrecia, trying to breathe. His hand stretched out before his vision became dark, "Lu-- Lucrecia..."

Tifa's voice suddenly came somewhere from the darkness, "Vincent? Vincent?!? VINCENT!!"

"**I'm so sorry...**"

---

OMYGAWD! What did I do to Vincent?! Gah! Don't u all just love me? haha! well, review please and I'll put up the next chapter when I get 5 reviews!


	6. Vincent Gets Better

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, but I can pretend I do! -huggles Vincent keychain- wait, I don't have a Vincent keychain! -and yet, I'm still pretending!-

Authors Note: I know the readers don't really care about Authors Notes, (believe me, I don't either...) but I rented FF7 Dirge of Cerberus three days ago and beat it yeaterday. OH JOYNESS! I dislike Lucrecia and Shelke, I want Vincent for myself damnit! Possible leamon in next chap (still thinkin about it), and I'll try to make my chaps longer cuz I'm noticing that they're shorter than I wanted! NOOO!

Hip hip hooray! Quit reading and play! Okay, well, read summore I guess...

Chapter 6:

---

Yuffie sighed and stared at Vincent's handgun, Cerberus, which lay on the sidetable next to him. Cait Sith and Cid had some friends who had bought some stuff from some old hospital to cure Vincent. Materia, though, wasn't cutting it alone.

The young ninja sighed and knitted her eyebrows together, lightly blowing on Vincent's pale face. '_How long? How long until she is hurt again? How much longer until he hurts again? Why can't..._' Yuffie violently rubbed away some tears and stood from the chair beside Vincent's bed, leaving his room.

Her brown eyes met with Tifa's as she walked down the hallway, "He still asleep?" she asked. Yuffie had never seen so much emotion on her face since Aeris died.

"Yeah. He hasn't eaten or drank anything we've given him. What happened anyway?" Tifa looked away from Yuffie and her question, "I... I don't know... He just..."

_**Vincent? Vincent?!? VINCENT!!**_

Tifa shook her head and blinked, "He just collapsed when we went to look for you guys." she had to lie, she couldn't tell Yuffie what they did in that secret rock dome in the cliffs. She would never hear the end of it.

"You should go in." Yuffie suggested, "Maybe he'll talk to **you**." she brushed past Tifa, who was staring at the floor. "The last thing..." Yuffie turned to stare at Tifa, leaning in to hear her better.

"He kept calling me Lucrecia... Calling her name instead of my own." a tear hit the floor and Yuffie winced, staring at it, "It was the last thing he said to me."

The girl patted Tifa's shoulder and shook her head, "At least go **see** him." and gently pushed her to the door. Tifa went inside, hesitating before closing the door behind her and sitting in the chair that still held Yuffie's heat.

'_Was it... me? Did I do this to him? Could it have been...?_' she looked down at the snake charm around her neck. It had caused harm to another once again.

Tifa blinked back the sting in her eyes but the tears still rippled down her cheeks and shattered on her closed fists. "Vincent..." she leaned forward and crossed her arms on the bed, burying her face into the crevice.

**"...don't leave me..."**

---

Vincent's eyes slowly opened, and he sat up, looking around. It was pitch black other than the glowing water from under him. "Where am I?" he wondered, looking around before noticing a ray of light with figure in it, facing away from him.

The ex-turk slowly stood up and walked over to the form in white, placing his hand on it's shoulder. The person turned and grabbed onto his shirt, burying it's face in it.

"**Vincent!**" the girl sobbed into his chest, and he embraced her. The scent of her hair familiar from old times past, and her skin still as warm as it was thirty years ago. He sighed, whispering the name of the woman, "Lucrecia."

"_Don't leave me..._" Vincent's head shot up. "Wha--?"

"_...something... precious..._" his eyes slowly travled over his shoulder to the echoing voice. There was another ray of light a few feet away from him. Another figure appeared, facing twards him this time, and it seemed at it had collapsed to it's knees. It's head raised to lock it's maroon eyes with his crimson ones. She raised her hand, reaching out for him, "_Vincent._"

"Tifa?" he blinked in disbelief. "_I love you, Vincent Valentine._" his vision became blurry and his eyes began to sting. He began to go twards her, but the scientist pulled him back in. "**Vincent...**"

The gunman's jaw dropped a little as the two female voices merged together in the same question that made him relieved but scared:

**_"Do you love me?"_**

He stood there, and his neck began to hurt. Tifa began to cry and withdrew her hand, exhaling a quivering sigh. Her tears hit the ground and made ripples on the water before her body broke into glass pieces and disinagrated. Vincent's eyes grew wide and he pushed away from Lucrecia, who stood beside Hojo with a sad face.

Vincent ran as fast as he could through the darkness, Tifa's question ringing in the air. As he was just about to give up running, he came to a door with a scream coming from it. "TIFA!!"

Hojo's laughter followed the bloodcurdling cries until they died down. Vincent's gauntlet shook as he reached for the doorknob, but it swung open before he could touch it. He strode in, looking around the familiar lab...

'_No!'_ his thoughts cried, making him shiver. His feet carried him forward until there was a circular shadow a few feet before him. He looked up and opened his mouth to let out a cry, but there was nothing that came out.

Tifa was hung up by chains around her wrists to the ceiling, blood running from her wrists and the middle of her abdomen, staining the white dress she was wearing. Her head was hung, and she was deathly pale.

"_You--- you caused me this pain and now I have to suffer!_" Tifa's voice came, but her mouth didn't move. It was half-scolding, half-sobbing. "_I did a bad thing to myself-- and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!!_"

His hands became fists as he yelled at the body, "NO! THAT'S A LIE!" he stopped, wondering why he was yelling at a corpse for, until he noticed a tear running down her cheek. "_Your right-- _" the chains snapped into dust and Tifa's body plummetted twards the floor, but Vincent cought her before she connected with the concrete.

"Tifa... why?" examining her sad expression before resting his forehead on hers. "_Because,_" his whole body froze as Tifa placed her ice cold hand on his. He looked into her now-open eyes, moving his face away a few inches. "It's because I--" she burst into white rays of light before finishing, bits of sparkling dust asending into the air as Vincent gripped onto nothing.

Darkness enveloped him again, his body beginning to glow a red aura. His heartbeat split the silence, causing him to grip his chest and fall to his knees. His scream became a growl as his body transformed suddenly.

He opened his eyes once again and saw the lab. Looking around with a confused expression, he rotated his gaze to a from next to him. "Lu--Lucrecia?" his voice was weak and cracked a bit. She looked up at him, a confused expression on her face. Her lips moved, but she said nothing.

Vincent blinked and everything changed. He looked around again, noticing that he was in his bedroom, and Tifa was staring at him. Her face was wet but she was still smiling.

"So... you finally decided to wake up?" her grin became wider and she blinked, sending out another stream of tears on each side of her face, "That's good."

Tifa glanced at the sunset outside his window with a sigh and closed her eyes. "You miss her, don't you?" he stared at her in puzzlement before recalling the day at the beach. He sat up on his elbows and sighed, "Tifa I--"

Tifa shook her head, "Don't worry about it, okay?" her eyes searched his face, but he didn't look at her. He avoided all possible eye contact. "Just as long as your better." she stood to leave, but stopped when he pulled her back by the hand.

The martial artist stared at him. He was sitting upright now, and covered in sweat. "I'd feel better if you'd stay here." she smiled and sat on the bed, facing him. "Bad dream?" her eyebrow was raised at him.

He blinked, his hand still in hers, "Yeah... really twisted." Tifa giggled and handed him his bandana, "I'll go make you something, okay?" he nodded and she quickly left to get him something to eat.

Vincent sighed, standing to change out of his trunks, he still had them on since nobody decided to change his clothes. '_I bet Tifa would have, but she'd be too embarassed to volunteer, let alone do it._' Vincent chuckled and put on his black pajama pants, sitting back down on his bed as Tifa returned with soup in a... cup?

She sat down and shoved it at him, "Eat." she commanded, and he slowly sipped the hot liquid. Tifa smiled at him and asked, "Do you like it?" he nodded, and her smile became bigger, "Good, cause Cloud made it."

Vincent spat it back into the cup and Tifa began a fit of laughter, holding her acheing sides. He glared at her for awhile and when she was done laughing she playfully elbowed his ribs, "I was just kidding." and stood, leaving his room once again.

'_That was a really dirty joke, Tifa._' he growled, but he couldn't help but smile too.

---

A funny expression crossed her face when she saw blonde spikes nodding off into a book. "You should go to bed if your tired, Cloud." Tifa sighed, crossing her arms in the doorway. His mako-blue eyes trailed up to her face and he smiled weakly.

"I see you've been researching too." his finger landed on a familiar page of the book. She held the necklace and stared at it, "So.. you know then?" she was afraid to look at him now.

Cloud nodded and stood, walking to her and taking the charm in his hand, "You could also get a lot of Gil for this." he smiled and released it. "Cloud, you cheap-ass!" Tifa hissed, backing away and glaring at him.

The boy laughed and scratched his head, "You know I was only kidding, Teef." he walked past her and yawned, "Alright then, I'll go to bed if your **that **worried about me." Tifa stuck her tongue out at him, "I just don't want you drooling in your sleep and ruining the books!" they shared a laugh before Cloud disappeared up the stairs, and Tifa was alone downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and dug through the drawers. Her hand brushed something cold, and she took it out to see a knife. It was rather familiar to her and it sorta creeped her out before voices popped into her head.

**_"Lockheart?"_**

**_"Geeze, Vincent! Don't scare me like that!"_**

**_"What are you doing?"_**

**_"None of your damn business!"_**

The chocolate haired girl hated herself. '_What the fuck WAS I doing?_' she stared at her scarred wrist. '_But why...?_' the pain in her neck beat again, but she tried her best to ignore it.

Tifa closed her eyes and wished the pain away, then opened them to notice the knife's crimson blade. "Wha-- What the--?!" she stared at her wrist. '_But... But.. I didn't do it! I didn't!_'

She threw it back, not bothering to wash it off or close the drawer, and ran up to her room. She wouldn't let go of her wrist until she arrived in her room and rinsed it under water. Drawing it back she stared at it, "But I didn't do it..."

---

Vincent felt sick to his stomach. '_Maybe she wasn't kidding after all._' he held his side and swung his legs over the bed, ready to throw up before he noticed a uncomfortably familiar scent.

"Tifa?" he walked to his door and stuck his head out, looking both ways before walking into the hallway. He quietly crept downstairs, the scent getting stronger. He stopped at Tifa's door but heard nothing, the smell was a bit dull but still smelled rusty, so he continued to follow it until he reached the kitchen.

There were drops of blood around an open drawer and he peered inside to see a knife dripping with blood. He picked it up and stared at it, then felt his fangs bare and couldn't help but lick it clean. He tossed it back in there and held his mouth. '_What's wrong with me? Why are my fangs acting up, and why does this taste like?_'

Vincent soon found himself at Tifa's door and gently knocked, holding his breath. She opened it and blinked at him, "Oh, uh, Hi Vincent. You feeling better?" he nodded and she stepped away to let him in.

He sat on her bed and she sat next to him, neither one attempting to make eye contact. '_Oh Gods, this is akward..._' Tifa thought, and looked at him. He was staring at her wrist. '_Oh, Shit! That's right! He's a vampire and can smell blood!_' Tifa mentally kicked herself and placed a hand over her wrist, "Vincent I didn't mean to--"

He shook his head, "The charm made you do it." the girl stared at him confused. "You must've had some pain and it was irritated, so it sought out a solution. And I suppose that was it." his tone was calm and quiet enough for only her to hear. He reached out his hand and touched the left side of her neck, his fingers brushing agenst the two small circles.

Her eyelids slowly closed and she sighed. She felt his hand grab her wrist then felt something wet lap at it. Her eyes opened widely as she watched Vincent lick her blood from her wrist. When he was finished he let it drop, and left to go back to bed.

Soon it was dark and really late, but Tifa couldn't sleep. He was so understanding about it. The girl sat up and quicly went to the third floor and down to the end of the hallway before reaching a door. Her feet kept quiet as she walked over to Vincent's bed and layed behind him, staring at his pale back.

Then she saw the scar.

"**_I'm sorry Vincent... I love you... so much..._**"

Tifa shook her head and scooted as close to him as she could without waking him. His long raven hair brushed her face and made her smile at the back of his head. Her eyes fluttered closed and she dozed off, her head sinking into his soft pillows.

---

The raven-haired gunman awoke to something shifting beside him. He turned his head and blinked at a pile of brown hair. He gently shook the shoulder of the figure, "Tifa?" she shot up and stared at him, her messy hair makeing him smirk, "Sleep well?"

It took a few seconds to realize what he was talking about, then her eyes widened and she quickly fingercombed her hair until she thought it looked at lease a bit decent. He shifted to his side and rested on his elbow, that same smirk on his face. It was beginning to annoy her. She sighed sharply, "Yeah... I had a weird dream though."

Vincent's eyebrow raised in curiousity. "Someone was telling me that they took the bullet in my gut through the heart and it somehow let me live." Tifa didn't want to say who that particular person was, because she knew that it may upset him.

"I see." his eyes trailed down to her gut. He shuddered and looked back at her face, "I didn't have a dream." he lied as well, he had the same dream that he had the other night. He just didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh." she sighed and sat up, hugging her knees and staring out his window thoughtfully before his voice interrupted her thoughts. "I was going to put up something around my bed to keep the sun out today, do you wanna help me?" Tifa beamed at him and nodded, "Of course!"

Vincent smirked and stood from his bed, roaming through a stack in the corner of his room that Tifa assumed thought would be junk, but she had been proven wrong.

They got to work as soon as they could, and Tifa knew what they were putting up five minutes after starting. When they wre finished, they stood back and stared at the new velvet drapes that served as a canopy around Vincent's bed.

"I think it looks good." she said, smiling at him. She went to examine it from all directions as he sat on his bed, "Yeah. I think so too." she sat next to him and watched him lay on his pillows. Tifa smiled and rolled atop of him, making all of his muscles tence, "Tifa what are you--?" She cut him off with a kiss, her hand trailing down to the hem of his pants.

He moaned into her mouth, requesting permission to let his tongue through. She happily oblidged, and parted her full lips to allow his tongue in. Tifa traced her fingernails over the skin where his pants ended at the hips, making him moan again. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her tightly.

Sadly, the kiss broke when someone knocked at the door. Tifa glared at the piece of wood and got off Vincent. '_Aw, damnit, what now?!_' she growled. Nanaki entered the room with Yuffie, who was smiling errily.

"Hey, you think your healthy enough to come with us to a club tonight? I heard it's really cool!" she jumped on Vincent's bed, admiring the canopy before looking at them, "So whaddaya say? You interested?"

Tifa nad Vincent exchanged looks, then looked back at Yuffie and nodded. The girl smiled and ran out of the room, taking a leash that was around Nanaki's neck, "Okay, time for your walk!" they all could see that he was annoyed with her persuation and enthusiasm, but after all, it was just around the block.

When the door closed, Tifa bit her lip and looked at Vincent, who was smirking again. "Can't take your hands off me, can you?" he asked. Tifa blushed bright red and looked away. She stood and walked out of the room, mumbling to herself.

They were all at the club then she had expected. She felt a bit plain, she only had put on jeans and a white tubetop and had her hair down. Her mahogany eyes glanced at her necklace and desparately wished she could take it off, but only looked around.

It was too bad that Vincent didn't want to come, but she highly doubted that he wanted to stay home by himself. At that moment, she felt a bit sorry for leaving him (okay, Yuffie dragged her out the door in protest), but she wished that he could be there with her.

And then she saw him.

---

Okay, I will post the next chapter with this one. Anyway, just because I love Miss Madhatter SOOO much, I've dedicated the next chappy to her as well, since she requested it SO MUCH, I guess I'll be a good friend and give her what she wants. You horney dog, you!

Please review!


	7. Who Ever Said LEAMONade Wasn't Good?

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, becuase I was not fortunate enough to live such a life.

Authors Note: Yeah, well, this is the third to last chapter, two more chapters to go! Woot I'm so pumped! LEAMON!

---

Tifa pushed pass groups of people and walked up to Vincent, tapping his shoulder. Her turned to stare at her, a glass of vodka in his hand.

"You wanna dance?" she asked, forcing a smile. He nodded and stood up and she dragged him to the floor.

He shivered and once they got into a good space, Vincent stopped and turned her twards him. They began dancing wildly like everybody else: grinding on your dance partner and shouting to the music along with fits of laughter.

Then the DJ thought he would get a kick from something unexpected, so he pulled out his lighter and held it up to the fire sprinklers on the ceiling, causing them to go off and soak everyone on the floor.

Tifa started getting tired, but she couldn't stop because she couldn't pull herself away from him.

Their wet bodies slid together and they began laughing like druggies that just got high. Her white tubetop was becoming transparent and Vincent could see her black bra through it.

Heat started to rise in his chest and cought himself pushing closer to her. The music started to hurt his ears. He was suprized the DJ's dumb-ass didn't get shocked.

Tifa wondered the same thing as well. She felt her abs beginning to hurt and wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Vincent cought her and held her up with ease, sparks of fire racing up his spine and exploding in his chest when she pressed herself agenst him.

Tifa lowered her mouth to his ear and whispered loud enough for him to hear, "I want you so bad right now."

His eyes widened in surpise. He had never heard her talk like that before, but it turned him on none the less.

Quickly, he set her down and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the bar with her laughing all the way out.

Vincent opened his car door for her and she quickly got in, then he ran to the other side.

Once he got in and shut the door Tifa turned his face twards her and locked their lips together, making him take another minute to start the car correctly.

He went way over the speed limit, zooming through traffic and driving with one hand, the other occupied with stroking Tifa's leg.

Tifa was kissing and nipping at his neck, her right hand on his stomach. Her fingers burning with desire to touch his skin.

She started unbuttoning the top of his shirt and he swirved a bit, causing him to burst out laughing.

"Vincent!" she yelped, "Your gonna kill us!" she sat back in her seat, joining his laughter uneasily.

The car suddenly stopped in the driveway and almost sent her through the winshield. "Geeze Vince--" his cut her off by grabbing her and pulling her into another long kiss.

A few moments later of sucking eachother's face, Vincent pulled away, "Faster way to get some adrenaline going."

He got out of the car and opened the door for her. She quickly got out and lunged at him, sending them into another series of kissing.

What seemed to be forever, they finally got up to the porch and stopped. Vincent peeked through the window and saw RedXIII, Cloud, and Yuffie watching T.V.

Vincent turned to Tifa and put a finger on his lips and opened the door quietly, holding Tifa's hand and keeping his crimson eyes on the trio facing the tube.

They both quickly sped up the stairs and twards Vincent's room. His door swung open and Tifa almost tripped over herself on the way to his bed. She had no time to fully turn around before she saw him speedwalk tward her and push her over the end of his gothic canopy bed.

She softly landed on his black sheets, shins hanging over the end of the bed, pulling him on top of her and connecting lips. She broke the kiss shortly after, "Did you lock the door?"

Vincent stared at her, the speckles of gold in his red eyes gleaming at her as he panted his answer, "Yes," and placed a finger on her lips when she leaned up to continue their tongue reunion.

"Are you sure about..."

"Don't even ask." she commanded, and pulled his head down to crush their lips together. Vincent wrapped an arm around her and placed his other hand under her shirt.

She winced as his fingertips touching her skin, and he stopped. Tifa placed her hand on his over her shirt and urged him to keep going.

Vincent shot up his hand to her breast and began massaging it, causing her to moan into his mouth. He brushed his thumb back and fourth over her nipple and made her whimper again.

Tifa pushed him off and sat up, taking off her shirt and removing her jeans. She looked at Vincent, who had taken his shirt off as well, and started unfastening his belt eagerly.

Vincent held to the bedposts, panting as his pants were yanked off and his abs, hips, and groin were kissed, licked, and caressed before being pulled back over Tifa.

His hands landed beside her shoulders before he literally ripped her bra off. Tifa's arms shot up to sheild herself, "Vincent!" she hissed, looking at the door as if someone had come in. "What?" he asked, dropping the langerie innocently and staring at the snake charm that had fallen between her breasts.

"Uh... that was a lot of money!" she lied. Vincent smirked and buried his nose into her neck, "I think it looks better off..." sliding his tongue up her collarbone and neck, making her moan through a smile since she knew he was drunk and never talked this way.

"Pervert." she teased. He brought his head up with that same smirk, "Oh? I'm the pervert?" he asked in a cocky tone. Tifa rolled her eyes and laced her fingers around his neck and kissed him.

Tifa noticed that his hands were trying to get her thong off and bucked her hips up. Vincent's eyes widened and he broke the kiss with a grunt, he smiled and slid her panties off her legs.

The martial artist smirked and scooted up to the middle of the bed, pulling the strings on the canopy curtains, and as they went together it seemed as if the two were inside of a black box. She got under the sheets and pulled Vincent under with her.

It was even more dark than above the sheets. Pitch black. Tifa squeaked when she felt the ex-turk's lips begin kissing between her breasts and down to her abs. She squirmed beneath him.

Vincent stopped and met her face again, "What is it?" he asked, "What's so funny?"

"I'm ticklish." she gushed, slightly gliggleing. She could tell his dark eyebrow went up, "Oh?" and began tickling her sides.

"Hahaha-- Vince-- ah ha-- Stop-- haha- stop it!" she tried to be quiet and push his hands away, slipping from his grip and scooting to the end of the bed.

Vincent sat up and chuckled as he turned to face her, "Tifa your odd." she made a face and tackled him onto the bed again, his head softly landing on his pillows. "Am not." she said, sliding her lips along his. She could still taste the alcohol that intoxicated him heavily.

Vincent wrapped his arms around her waist, slipping a small moan into her mouth. Her fingers combed into his hair. His fingers stroked her back and lowered to her hips, pushing them to meet his. (if you know what I mean) Tifa pulled away this time, biting her lip.

"Tifa, you okay?" he asked, moving his hands from her hips to touch her face. She nodded at first, then slowly shook her head. "Tifa if you--"

"I don't like being on top." she said, blushing. Vincent smirked through the dark at her and stroked her back, pushing her over and climbing on top of her. "Go slow, okay?" she murmured, biting her lip again.

He nodded to her and kissed her shoulder, "I'll go slow, just relax." Tifa stiffened then relaxed her muscles like he said as his hands slid down her legs and pulled them around his waist.

Tifa could feel him slide into her and she hugged his neck, moaning softly into his ear, the feeling becoming familiar. "You can go faster now..." she panted.

Vincent smiled to himself, '_God I thought she'd never ask!_' and started moving at his own quick pace. Tifa moaned and hugged tighter when he brushed her G-spot several times.

The girl felt the same pain in her neck again a few moments later, klamping her hand on her neck. "Ow!"

Vincent stopped dead, scared to death at the thought that he had hurt her, "What is it?" he whispered. There was a long silence between them and they could only hear eachother panting. Tifa removed her hand and sighed, "It's my neck again."

Vincent sighed a relief, kissing the spot that had hurt her, "Oh, this old thing?" he asked. Tifa cocked a brow, "What do you mean 'this old thing' ?" she asked, pulling away and looking at his face.

"It's just a scar of two circles on my neck." she added. Vincent chuckled and brushed his lips with hers again, "It's what proves that your mine."

Tifa pulled away again, "What's that supposed to mea--" then the image of Vincent's crimson lips came to her. ' _He bit me! That's what he meant!_' she thought. "Oh."

The vampire nodded to her in silence. She stared at his eyes, which she could barely make out from halfway under the covers, and smirked.

She moved her hips a bit and his muscles jumped, "Ah--" Tifa kissed him after his little squeak and he slowly began again, this time sitting up and holding Tifa's hips up to him.

She dug her nails into the sheets and uttered a soft cry when he hit her G-spot again. Then he began to go faster, and continued to pick up his pace with a groan.

Soon enough it got to the point where Tifa thought it was a jackhammer instead of him, and started moaning wildly.

Her hands were clutching the sheets so tightly she thought they were going to rip apart. "Vince-- I'm gonna--" she panted, but he didn't hear her over the side that was taking over.

Vincent's eyes began glowing brightly red and his fangs were bared so forcefully it hurt his jaw. He heard Tifa sigh a long moan and knew that she had just climaxed. But he hadn't barely started yet.

"Vincent... Oh God... Vincent..." she cried, then started digging her nails into his skin and making him bleed. Vincent felt himself start to peak now, and bucked his hips harder.

Tifa thought it felt so good but it also felt like he was breaking her pelvic bone into dust when she felt herself begin to bleed and start to climax again.

Tears ran freely down her face now and made her cry out in pain, "Vincent STOP! Not inside!" just as they peaked together. His seed was hot and it burned her insides.

He pulled out of her and she uttered another soft cry. He rested on top of her, feeling her shudder every now-and-then. Vincent heard her gasp for breath and looked up at her.

"Tifa? Tifa why are you crying?" he wiped them away with his thumb she gasped lightly. "I can't..." she said, sliding her fingertips on his cheeks, "Please don't fall asleep this time, okay?" and kissed him lightly.

And he knew exactly why. He felt her tongue slide over his fangs, which he oddly couldn't retreat back into his gums. He slowly sat up and rested agenst his bed's headboard, quickly accompanied by Tifa resting on his chest.

"Okay, I'll stay up." he assured her, holding her close as she fell asleep. "I love you Tifa." and kissed her head, feeling her tears slide down his chest made him clench his fangs together.

---

Tifa twitched and rolled in her sleep as Sephiroth appeared in her head, smiling at her.

**"Serpent..." he sneered, the name that he had given her. Tifa backed into a corner, "Leave me alone! My name is Tifa!" Sephiroth ignored her outburst and steeped closer, baring his fangs and grabbing her arms, sinking his claws into her skin and painfully making her bleed.**

**"I will distroy you! You betrayed me!" he roared, making her cry. She shook her head violently, "No! Stay the hell away from me!" Sephiroth frowned and buried his fangs into the scar on her neck, making her scream.**

"Vincent!" Tifa cried, sitting up and looking around the darkness. She looked at her bleeding arms and felt a liquid trickle down her collarbone.

Tifa softly sobbed and gripped onto the sheets as Vincent's head came from the canopy's curtains, letting a small stream of light in.

Tifa squinted her eyes as her vision focused to see Vincent's worried expression. The wounds in her neck and arms healed up as he entered and crawled over to her for an embrace.

"What is it?" he asked, noticing the blood on her arms and neck. "It's Seph--Seph--" she muttered. Vincent shushed her by giving her a light kiss and wiping her tears again.

"It's okay, Tifa. Your safe as long as I'm here." he cooed, and it made her feel more secure. "You said you wouldn't leave me!" her tears spilled over again.

"I never left you," Vincent began, staring into her maroon eyes, "I had to put some pants on." she felt a bit better in his arms.

She smirked at him and blinked, "And leave me here naked?" he smiled again and nuzzled her, "Well, Cloud came to the door."

Tifa pulled away quickly, "He what?" she asked, her eyes wide. The ex-turk sighed and sat back, "He said he was leaving for his deliveries and wanted to know where you were." she sighed in relief, "Oh."

"And when I watched him leave you woke up screaming." he scratched the back of his head, "I couldn't get you to sit still after midnight last night, then I found you here a minute ago bleeding like hell."

Tifa touched the blood with her finger and blinked at it, even though she could barely see, "Oh yeah. I should get it cleaned off..."

Vincent nodded and started to leave the bed before Tifa pulled him back on top of her, circling her finger on his lips. "I was thinking you could help."

Vincent chuckled and licked his lips, unhesitantly doing what she requested.

Once all the blood was off Vincent left Tifa to find her bra and underwear in the magled sheets. She put them on and slid from the bed, sheilding her eyes when she was out of the closed canopy and walked over to Vincent.

His arm was across the window and his forehead was in teh crook of his arm, staring out at the rising sun. He blinked when she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself into his back.

"My fangs won't go back in..." he finally sighed. She raised her head and let him turn to face her. "It's okay, isn't it?" she asked.

He shrugged and said, "Well I--"

"Because I think they make you look even more sexy." she added, pulling his face down to kiss him passionately. Vincent slid into his tongue with a moan and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

Tifa's smooth leg slid along Vincent's black velvet pants. His skin was so soft and smooth on her chest, like butter. She began to want him all over again.

Her hands gracefully slid into his pants and firmly grasped his manhood, causing him to gasp. He could clearly see that she wanted more from last night.

Next thing he knew, Vincent's pants here around his ankles and Tifa was on her knees, returning the favor for last night and licking up her blood just moments ago.

Vincent needed to find somthing to hold onto, but he was backed up agenst the curtains and Tifa, so he began massaging her scalp and gripping onto the window cill.

A moment later, Vincent threw his head back slightly and moaned,releasing into her mouth. He looked down, wide-eyed, at Tifa when he felt her swallow.

She stood and kissed him, his arousal hitting her pelvis as he stroked her sides gently made her shiver. Tifa backed away blowly, panting, and looked up at him seeming tired.

Vincent smirked and kissed her head, "You should shower." she nodded and put her clothes back on and left. Vincent fell on his bed with a happy sigh after putting his pants back on and folded his arms behind his head. His eyes fluttered shut to think.

---

Tifa put down her toothbrush and smiled at her wet self in the mirror, taking a morning-after pill and swallowing. Then stopped when Yuffie appeared leaning in the doorway with a sly smirk.

"Well, no wonder you got upset when I was messin' with him!" she sang, her smirk forming into an ear-to-ear smile.

Tifa turned and attempted to walk past her, "We didn't do anything." but Yuffie put her arm in the way and sent her a doubtful look, "I beg to differ."

Tifa sighed in annoyance, "Yuffie, if you don't move your arm I'll break it in half." Yuffie quickly retreated her arm and held it as Tifa went to her dresser, still wrapped in a towel.

"...So was he any good?" she asked, breaking a silence and sitting on the bed with her arms crossed. The brunette turned and glared at her companion, blushing wildly, "I already told you nothing went on!"

The young girl was losing her patience as well, "Yes you did! Me and Nanaki HEARD you two last night! I thought he was friggin slicing you up and you were dieing in there! Your lucky Cloud's a heavy sleeper or he would have heard it too!"

Tifa's eyes went wide and she looked away, trying not to think of what Clouds expression would be like if he had heard them doing... _that_.

"Well, we were..." Yuffie leaned in closer to listen, her arms unmoving, "We cuddled is all..." Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Tifa, Tifa, Tifa..." she shook her head, "I hope you know that I'm not a little kid, I know what sex sounds like, okay?"

She winced when Yuffie said the "S" word and paused to take a gulp. She threw her skin-tight white T-shirt over her white bra and put on her usual black skirt and suspenders. Yuffie eyed the serpent charm around her neck and sighed.

She could tell Yuffie was in her drawers as well, since the navy blue wool vest she was wearing was drooping over her sholders and black shirt with medium sleeves. She also had Tifa's black boots and blue denim shorts.

"Those are my boots..." Tifa said, staring at the girl's feet as she combed her hair. Yuffie slipped them off and threw them at her, still sitting on the bed.

Tifa put them on and sighed, "Yuffie, I'm not telling you anything." Yuffie growled in anger and stood, "Fine! Then I'll ask Vinny!" and ran out the door.

Tifa shot up and chased after her, right at her heels up to the third floor. "Yuffie! Get your high- matenence ass back here!" Tifa called. Yuffie glanced over her shoulder and started screaming Vincent's name when his door came into view.

Vincent's eyes snapped open when he heard somthing break, knowing Yuffie it was probably expensive, and walked to the door, peering outside.

Yuffie smiled and waved her arms around, "VincentVincentVincentVincentVincent!" his name suddenly became annoying and blinked when he saw Tifa round the corner after getting up from Yuffie tripping her.

Blood ran down her knee and she picked up her pace, "Damnit, Yuffie! Get back here!" but the young girl did not oblige. She was already beside Vincent as Tifa still ran twards them.

"SWEAR TO GOD YUFFIE IF YOU SAY A WORD--" Tifa started, then she ran into something, tripped, did a triple summersault into Yuffie, and sent them rolling into the two girls into the wall.

"What's going on out here? Tell Vincent what?" the two girls lie in a mess on the floor as they stared up at Cloud, who had come out of the bathroom in a baby blue bathrobe.

Vincent arched an eyebrow at Cloud, who returned his look with a confused one of his own. "What are you doing up here?" Vincent's dark, smooth voice asked the blonde.

"My drain was clogged, and someone was using the one on the second floor, so I came to shower up here, then I heard these two makeing a rukus." he replied, blinking innocently.

"I was just about to ask Vincent what he and--" Tifa's hand slapped over Yuffie's blabbering mouth to muffle the rest of the sentence.

Cloud arched a brow again and Vincent froze, "What?" the ex- SOLIDER asked, the same confusion in his voice. Tifa smiled and hit Yuffie in the head, " Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! Right Yuffie?"

The glare Tifa gave her made her shiver, and she couldn't help but nod. She slipped from Tifa's grasp and ran down the hallway, they watched her go, then the men turned back to Tifa.

"What was that all about?" Cloud asked. Tifa shrugged and stood up. Cloud gasped when he saw the blood trickling down her leg, "Tifa! You need to get that cleaned up!"

He yanked her inside of the bathroom, both looking at Vincent before the door was slammed shut and Vincent heard a click.

'_He locked the door?_' Vincent wondered, clenching his teeth but retreating when his canines pricked his gums. He quietly walked up to the door and pressed his ear agenst it.

Tifa winced at the cottonball dripping with rubbing alcohol connecting with her cut. Cloud glanced up at her, concern filling his eyes before lowering back to her knee.

Tifa was sitting on the toilet with the lid down, glancing at Cloud, her cut, his eyes, his pile of clothes on the floor, and back again, and Cloud was kneeling in front of her with the first-aid by his side.

She shifted uneasily, hoping that he wouldn't see the bruises on her inner thighs that had formed there overnight, and he paused to look up at her.

"You alright?" his voice wasn't very loud, he had lowered it since he noticed an unwanted shadow on the other side of the door. Tifa nodded slowly.

"Yeah I'm fine." he stuck the band-aid on her knee gently and lowered his head, brushing his lips softly across the strip. Tifa blushed and he stood with her. To her suprise, his arms quickly latched around her and held her close to him.

"Cloud-! Cloud what are you-" she stammered, but he shushed her, "Tifa, I don't want to lose you, and I would do anything for you, you know that, right?" it felt good to be in his arms at last, after all these years, but it made her sad at the same time.

He looked down at her eyes that had glazed over, pulling her close and lowered his head to kiss her, but she turned her head slightly to the side and squeezed her eyes tightly shut as he pecked her cheek.

He chuckled in her ear, "Scared of kissing me because Vincent might hear?" he asked, and her eyes snapped open, gasping in her throat.

The boy didn't understand it. _'Hadn't she wanted this? To be in his arms finally and be with him? To kiss him and love him after all these years? To tell him that everything was okay when it clearly wasn't?'_

'_It wasn't..._'

Cloud felt ashamed now, he had been using Tifa as a replacement for Aeris because she left. Cloud was brought back by the sound of her voice. "Yes..." he looked at her and blinked, "What?"

"I said, Yes. Yes, Cloud, I am afraid, I am scared, scared of loosing another person I love, scared of loosing someone who loves me. Scared of everyone and everything, scared of myself and my dreams, just so damn scared. So yes, I'm admitting it, I'm scared, frightened even. Scared of loosing Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Nanaki, **Vincent**..."

Tifa paused, getting choked up with tears, "...Scared of loosing my best friend..." Cloud's eyes glazed over as tears from her eyes began to freely spill out, "You just don't get it... you don't understand."

Cloud felt tears leaving hot river trails on his cheeks as he hugged Tifa again, "Oh, Tifa..."

Outside the bathroom door, Vincent's head still rest on the wood, about to cry himself. '_Poor Tifa... so she is scared after all; and it's all Sephiroth's fault._' he closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to splash to the floor as he balled his hands into tight fists.

"All his fault..."

---

"Oh, and Cloud?" Tifa said after a long thirty minutes of crying with Cloud as he held her like a treasured item. He looked up at her after closing the cubard to the first-aid kit, "Hmm?"

"Go to the Cafe by the candy store." she replied, leaning her head on the doorway. Cloud sent her a funny look, "Why?"

Tifa smiled and said, "There's a certain flower girl waiting for you there at Three-thirty." she left Cloud standing there in awe before he got ready to see **her** again.

Aeris.

---

Whoa, cool cool cool chapter! I love it myself (well duh, cuz I wrote it, kyon!) well, please review and tell me what you think. TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! HURRAY!


	8. Tifa's Transformation and Teasing Games

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, cuz if I did, I'd be jumpin Vincent's bones by now! Hurray! -wishful thinking though-

Chapter 8:

---

Mahogany eyes fluttered as they watched a tear drop to the floor. "Where... where could he have gone?" the girl wondered, looking up at the tube that was once filled with a green liquid and a body. "Sephiroth-- how did you get out of there?"

Tifa stared at her hands, which were covered in blood. "Ah!" she gasped. '_Vincent... I'm sorry..._' she turned on her heel, almost tripping over the glass and water while running out of the empty lab as fast as her feet could carry her. '_I let him out! I-- No! How could I?!_'

**"Because I made you."**

'_What?_'

**"He will never forgive you."**

'_No! That's not true!_'

**"He'll shoot you again. Just like last time."**

_Damnit, Just, SHUT UP!!!_'

---

Vincent opened his eyes into slits as a col breeze combed his raven hair, staring at the yard below. Now why did he come up to the roof again? He decided to think, but nothing had been bothering him. It had been a month or so since that night and he and Tifa were keeping their relationship a secret from everyone else. Aeris was back in the house, and Cloud had proposed to her right when she walked in the door.

He wondered if Tifa would marry him if he ever proposed?

Anyway, Cloud and Aeris are supposed to get married as soon as the church has been fixed up. They said it would be done by the end of next week or so. Vincent was going to be Cloud's best man, and Tifa was the maid of honor, making them have to walk down the isle first.

He sensed a presence comeing up the stairs to the roof and looked behind him, seeing Tifa panting heavily. She was wearing her old clothes and her hands were dripping with blood, as was her face with tears. He quickly hopped down from the edge of the roof and slowly approched her, "Tifa, are you alright?" his voice was full of concern as he leant his head down to see her face.

Her head was hung and she was panting and sobbing at once, gulping air as quiet as she could. "Vincent I--" she uttered a cry and swayed a little before losing her balance. Vincent quickly cought her and held her bridal-style in his arms. The serpent charm falling to the ground. Vincent looked at it, then carried Tifa to her room.

He quietly crept by Yuffie's room and closed the door behind them, locking it with his knuckle. He lay Tifa on her bed. She was shivering and covered in cold sweat, so he took off his cloak and draped it over her. Tifa brought her fists up to her chest, shivering as she clutched the soft cloth in her hands. Vincent sighed and layed on her left side, burying his face into her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist and closing his eyes.

Tifa's breathing eventually slowed and she was soon asleep. Her dream was very confusing at first, for all she was doing was floating. She sat up and looked around, but there was nothing there. Everything was white and she was just... floating.

"What in Gods...?" her sentence faded when she felt something appear in her hand. She held it up and stared at the serpent charm with glowing red eyes. "Wha--? That's never happened before!" Suddenly, the lead-colored metal became yellow scales and leapt from her hand. Tifa shot up with a yelp and dropped it, stumbling aback on her feet, she landed into something as it slithered away.

"Tifa?" she spun around to see Vincent's smiling face. He was wearing... a tux? Tifa looked down and saw that her clothes were now a wedding gown. She froze when she heard a preacher announce, "You may kiss the bride!" and everyone fell deathly silent. Tifa looked up, and Vincent's lips were immediately pressed agenst her own. The girl's eyes closed for a moment, then she heard cheers and felt him back away.

She opened her eyes and gasped, and time stood still. Her boquet dropped to the floor and bounced, the beautiful white roses becoming black and withering away as they rolled down the red-carpeted isle. Her mouth was agape as two emerald eyes stared coldly back at her, two or three strands of silver hair aligning them.

Tifa opened her mouth to speak, but the voice was not her own. "Sephiroth?" she didn't mean to call his name, she didn't want to. She wanted Vincent. She wanted Vincent! Her wine-colored eyes darted over the dead crowed, all of her smiling friends were replaced with black shadows with red eyes. Tifa looked at the ring on her finger; it was gold and had a black diamond on it. "Tifa." his voice slithered through her mind, and her fearful gaze returned to him to see a pearly white smile directed at her.

And there were fangs.

The devistated bride fell to her knees and cried out in pain, hiding her face in her palms as everything went black, and Sephiroth's form still leered over her. "You have awoken me, and I have chosen you as my sacrifice. Goodbye, Tifa, we **will** meet again." and spun on his heel, walking into the shadows and leaving Tifa to cry in sheer misery.

Then her eyes opened. Something soft was scratching her now-pale cheek, and she looked at the wild black hair out of the corner of her eye. She felt extremely hot, maybe she had a fever from running outside in the cold weather. It was late-autoumn and Thanksgiving was a week or so ago.

Tifa attempted to sit up, but Vincent's hand pressed agenst her chest and stopped her from doing so. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked, his voice low and it seemed that she had disturbed his sleep. Tifa shook her head, "I'm okay, I'll live." his head rose and his crimson orbs studied her pale expression before wiping a few strands of chocolate locks away from her damp face.

"Your burning up. I will get you an icepack for your head, it may help." he stood to leave, allowing Tifa to sit up and hold her stomach, "How long was I asleep?" she asked. His hand stopped on the knob, "You were extremely exhausted. You slept for about a day and a half; but I haven't removed myself from your side since." with that, his wrist snapped and he strode out the door.

Tifa's breath was cought in her throat. '_He stayed here... for me?_' she was beginning to choke up with tears. '_Vincent..._' her mind gushed lovingly. He was her soulmate, she knew it. They were perfect ofr eachother. She had stayed by his side when he was down in the dumps, and now he was returning the favor by doing the same. Tifa loved him dearly, she really did.

And how was she supposed to give that up? Her deep thoughts were erased through Barret's booming voice, "Hey Vin! Haven't seen ya in awhile! You okay buddie? Tifa has herself locked up 'inner room since yesterday, cannya' giv her somthin' to eat? I bet she's starvin!" Tifa smiled as if Barret could see her expression. '_He cares too.' _she thought, combing through her hair with a relieved sigh.

Her legs were wobbly and didn't really welcome the cold air hovering the floor when she swept them over the side of her bed and stood. Her fingers rotated in circles around her temples as she headed to the bathroom. Her muscles winced as the loud showerhead spat out water and onto the bathtub tile. She sighed and stripped her clothing, stepping in the shower to be greeted with hot water down her spine.

The martial artist felt woozy and rested her forehead agenst the wall, wrapping her arm around her stomach as it grumbled. She needed some migrane pills or something or her head would probably pop off like a barbiedoll when you rip it apart because your sick of looking at her fake-ass dimples. Tifa's eyes slowly closed as a small smile crept across her lips before noticing the shower curtain being tampered with.

Strong, pale arms wrapped around her figure and another body was pressed agenst her own, a small moan rolled off her lips. Hot breath hovered over her ear, "I knew I'd find you here." the lips smirked she her head tiled back into the body's shoulder. Tifa couldn't help but smile as Vincent kissed down her neck.

"I needed to wash off this blood and sweat, Vincent." she heard him chuckle and brush her hair over her shoulder. Her hair had grown to her lower back, and she was able to style it like she used to. Every bone in Tifa's body screamed and her heart rythm began to beat irregularly when his soapy hands ran from her shoulders, over her breasts, past her stomach, and to her thighs. A small whimper escaped her mouth when his hands trailed back up the path they came.

"Vincent..." his name was a mere whisper, but it made his skin crawl with eagerness to merge with hers. His hands traced the same path over and over until the soap was off, then his hands went ot her inner thighs. Her panting was driving him crazy! He slid his hands up to a heat between her legs without hesitation, curving two fingers upward. Tifa threw her head back into his shoulder, moaning his name again.

The gunman's other hand came up and massaged her breast as he nibbled and licked her neck. He was enjoying pleasuring her, and she was wanting to fuck him all over again.

Tifa shoved a hand down to his and removed it, turning around and facing her lover-- then widening her eyes and backing away. "Tifa?" Vincent blinked in confusion, wondering if he had done something wrong. Her breathing became hard and she pressed her back agenst the wall, palms flat agenst it as well.

What she saw wasn't her sexy, raven-haired, crimson-eyed, protective lover Vincent. Oh, no. What she saw was flowing silver hair, beige skin, and emerald eyes as cold as ice drilling through her skull. "Tifa..." he warned. He certainly didn't sound like Vincent, either. Was her sight deciving her? No, that couldn't be it. Her ears had heard his cold, direct voice. Her eyebrows arched into a pleading expression as he stepped closer, she couldn't break the eye contact that had taken place.

"Tifa, what's wrong?"

_"Tifa, what are you doing?"_

"Tifa?"

_"Tifa!"_

**My Love?**

**My Sacrifice?**

Confused and scared, Tifa squeesed her eyes shut and turned her head away, making her hands into fists. Vincent stepped close enough in arms reach, and pulled her into an embrace, which she tried pulling away from. Her nails dug into his chest, "Let go! Let go Sephiroth! Leave me alone!" Vincent froze, staring at her. His finger gingerly wiped away her tears, "Tifa... it's just me,"

Sephiroth became a blurr, and Vincent's kind face replaced his snarling one. She began crying and embraced him tightly, "Vincent!" his hand stroked her wet hair and he rested his cheek on the top of her head, holding her as close as possible. "It's okay, Tifa. I'm right here. It's just me." Vincent closed his eyes, a flame of hate burning deep in his gut. He wanted to kill Sephiroth by any means nessisary, to end Tifa's pain, and to end his.

'_It's that necklace... I have to do something about it._' Vincent thought.

Tifa came from the bathroom, followed by a cloud of steam rolling out of the door. Vincent looked up at her, twirling the charm in his fingers. He set it aside as Tifa walked twards him after putting on a long white T-shirt and underwear. Vincent was in red satin pajama pants that hung around his hips and was leaning agenst the headboard, his right leg bent up and his elbow resting on it.

She smiled, revealing white teeth she had just brushed. Lifting a leg over both of his and straddling him, Tifa wrapped her toned arms around his neck and kissed him. He began fingering her ponytail then wrapped his arms around her waist. She sucked on his bottom lip before stopping the kiss and staring at him, "I... I don't know what's wrong. I keep seeing things and--" he placed his forehead on hers, their noses touching seeming to stop her speaking.

"It's okay, Tifa. I'm always here for you. I love you." his whisper made her smile, stinging taking place in the corners of her eyes. Her eyes closed before kissing him again, pulling him back to lay on top of her. Vincent stopped and chuckled, "Tifa, we just took a shower." Tifa smirked and raised a brow, "So? We can just take another one."

Vincent smiled. She had a habit of making him do that lately, but he felt good about it. It was far better than frowning all the time.

---

Reno frowned and leaned back in his chair, crossing his feet on the table and folding his hands behind his head, "Man, when the hell is he gonna get here?" Rude sent him a glare and pushed him over, causing him to flip over and fall out of the chair, rolling along the floor in a backwards summersault, "He'll be here when he get's here, Reno."

The door then opened and they both looked at the shadow in the doorway. It smiled and bellowed in a low voice, "Hello Reno, Hello Rude. It's been a long time."

The two men gulped as the emerald eyes began to glow, burning their eyes and making their spines shiver. "Hello again, Master." the two kneeled before him, and the figure smirked. "Now, Go find me my sacrifice." Reno looked up, "Do you want us to pick someone in particular, Sire?" the shadow slowly shook his head, "No, I have already chosen."

The men on their knees exchanged looks, then nodded back to the form.

---

Tifa and Vincent's heads crashed in the pillows, both heaving air in and out of their lungs, desperately trying to slow down their heart rate. Vincent closed his eyes and swallowed hard, stopping his heavy breathing for only a moment. Tifa smiled and used the last bit of her energy to roll over and lay on his chest, brushing his bangs from his face and kissing his chest before resting her head back down.

Vincent looped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head, the both still panting like dogs. The sheets were strewn everywhere and they were both at an angle on Tifa's bed, legs still entagled. "Oh... -**pant**- my God... -**pant pant**-" Tifa closed her eyes, " That was... -**pant**- Oh... -**pant**- wow...!-**pant**-" Vincent smirked, his breathing starting to slow a bit.

"Damn." Tifa blurted, making Vincent chuckle. She wearily rose her head and kissed his soft lips before settling back into her spot on his broad chest. "Glad -**pant**- you liked it -**pant pant**-" he chuckled. Tifa elbowed him in the ribs, giggling. She was exhausted! '_Who knew that Vincent could go on for hours?!'_ Tifa mentally laughed at her inside joke and drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

Her raven-haired companion, however, couldn't sleep a wink. He kept thinking about Tifa and that charm necklace that lay on the sidetable a few feet away. He began to daydream about how he would kill Sephiroth, and how he would serve his guts to Tifa. On a silver platter? Or maybe platinum? Gold? Would he deep-fry his esophogus, or nail his heart to a plaque to the wall? Put his squished brain in a glass case for the world to see?

Then he began to think of what to do after he had defeated Sephiroth. Would he leave to go on another quest eeking for his attention? Or would he stay here with Tifa and the others? Well, he already knew that one, he couldn't stand his housemates but he sure as hell wouldn't leave Tifa behind like that. Maybe he would buy a nice house in the country for their own privacy, and make it as cute as she wants it, with maybe a Chocobo or two and kids...

Kids? What would Tifa say about having little ones running around the house, nagging about who's doll or toy truck is theirs? With sticky fingers and runny noses? Well, he's teach his kids proper ediquite, and Tifa could teach them how to defend themselves. They would have big birthday bashes (regardless how irritated they may make him), and, and it would be so perfect... so... perfect...

_Preciously Perfect._

His red eyes closed unintentionally, and Vincent was soon dreaming of his previous thoughts. He and Tifa's kids poking the hell out of Sephiroth's brains with a stick. It made him smile in his sleep.

His slumber didn't last very long, though. He had been woken by a cool breeze coming from Tifa's balcony doors. He opened his eyes and sat up on his elbows, looking at a naked Tifa outside, leaning on the balcony. "Tifa, you'll get sick again if you don't come inside." Vincent warned, fully awake and sitting up, palms supporting his weight.

Tifa turned and looked at Vincent, her eyes flashing red before gracefully striding her way back to the bed. She sat on the edge, then smiled before crawling on her fours to him. As she got closer, Vincent noticed that her canine teeth were sharper than before. Then, he realized, that Tifa suddenly had fangs.

"It's okay, Vince. I feel a lot better now..." she murmured seductively, her hand sliding up his thigh over the sheets. The man was cought short of breath and glanced at it, then to Tifa, who had got right to his face. She licked his collarbone and smiled when his he purred a moan in her ear, shaky hands brushing down her sides to her hips.

Vincent pulled her on top of him by pushing her hips down. They were separated by a thin sheet, but she could still feel his arousal. "Mmmm... Vincent," her fingers traced over his chest and abs, stopping above his manhood. He was trying not to pant, but she was making him so hot.

Tifa bit her lip and let it bleed freely in her mouth, then kissed him, letting him have a taste of her blood. It was so rich. Smooth and tasted sweet, he needed more but he realized a moment ago she was teasing him. She pulled away and licked her lips, sitting upright and staring down at him, moving her finger over the ripples of his torso.

A bead of sweat slid down his cheek as his panting became harder, along with his arousal. "...ohh... Tifa..." he stared at her, smiling slyly as her chocolate hair fell over her shoulders and parcially hid her breasts. "Do you wanna touch me?" she asked, her index finger returning with strokes above his groin. Vincent moaned a little louder and swallowed dryly, then nodded.

Tifa's expression became serious and sexy-like when she took his hands and guiding them around her body-- intentionally avoiding her inner thighs and breasts. '_Oh... Oh God... she's teasing me! I can't take it!_' his eyes were pleading up to her. She returned his gaze and smirked again, "Want more?"

He bit his lip and blinked, staring at her before nodding. "I can't hear your head rattleing, Vincent." she was enjoying having him in her control. She thought it was amusing. Vincent cleared his throat and nodded again, "Yes." she pressed his hands to her abs as if commanding 'stay' , and tossed her hair over her shoulders with the back of her hands. Her warm palms returned to their spot, and she led his hands slowly upward.

Tifa's head titled down to the side a bit as his hands connected to her chest. Letting out a low squeak, she put pressure on his fingers, making him squeeze.

This simply was just getting nowhere. He **needed** her. Right now! Slowly, he bucked his hips up to hers, and she held his hands back. "Vincent, your cheating. That's not following the rules." she half-warned, half-teased. '_What the fuck? What did she mean? What rules? SHE'S the one who's cheating!_' Vincent's thoughts appeared on his expression.

Tifa giggled and put his hands where they were, sliding her hands down his arms and shoulders until they were flat on the matress, seeming to keep him in place. "If you don't behanve, you don't get to touch me anymore." she whispered, leaning over him. This wasn't fair. Tifa closed her eyes and opened them, making them flash red again as she stared at his neck.

Her head lowered to his neck and she parted her lips slowly, resting her lips on his skin, fangs readied. She felt him let go and wrap his arms around her back, allowing her to continue. She bit down and pricked through the skin, Vincent's moan rippleing the thick liquid that seeped into her mouth.

Tifa sucked harder and harder, an errie voice telling her to keep going, to kill him, to drain his whole body of blood. But then her other half of her told her not to. The two sides argued in her head and she was brought back when Vincent's grip tightened, "Tifa... ah-- stop..." he told her, beginning to feel light-headed.

Her hair brushed past her shoulders and onto the blankets. She needed more. It wasn't long enough for her to fill up. Vincent's nails dug into her back and made her wince, "Tifa-- I said stop it!" he pulled her back, his fangs now beared as he held her up by the shoulders. She soloumnly looked down at him with an apologetic look before swiching her gaze to the healing skin on his neck.

A few drops of his blood dripped onto her chest from her full, crimson lips before she licked them. Vincent stared at it sliding down her body and sat up, licking all the way up to where the red path had started. Tifa's head tilted back before he was forced back down again, shaking her finger.

Vincent grunted unhappily until she stared kissing his skin. They felt llike an itchy burn he couldn't scratch. Her fingernails raking gently along his thighs. Damnit this SO wasn't fair!! His panting had become more violent, and he felt like his couldn't breathe anymore as Tifa's tongue circled below his hips.

Her hand slowly came up and grasped his shaft, making him gasp and grip the sheets. Her tongue went down further and ended up on the head of his manhood, still making circles. "Tifa! Oh God!" Vincent panted. He was soon gulping air and his lungs and chest ached. He felt her warm mouth encircle over it and slide a l l t h e w a y d o w n. He felt her swallow in her throat, and he couldn't breathe. God, he needed to peak.

Tifa felt his arousal enlarge a bit and removed him from her mouth, looking at him with that look again. "Not until I say you can." she commanded, gripping harder. That sure didn't help, but Vincent still tried to control himself. Tifa yanked away the sheets and shifted above his erection, guideing it with her hand around her hot spot. Her head tilted back again and she moaned, rocking her hips so her wetness would allow him to slide around easier.

Vincent moaned. "Tifa please--" he had lsot control and was about to...

Tifa looked down at him when she felt something warm run down her hand. She stared at it, then at Vincent, and smiled. Licking the white liquid little by little, she rested on top of his heaving chest and stared at him innocently. "I'm sorry..." he gulped in precious oxygen, and her smile grew wider. Her hand brushed his black hair away from his damp face and smiled.

"I'll let it slide this time."

---

Vincent shot up, looking around the room he recognised as Tifa's. The balcony door was still open and it was freezing, he hadn't noticed since...

His chest started to ache again as he recalled last night. It wasn't fair, but it was a really good pick-me-up. And besides, he couldn't close the door if he wanted to. It was daylight outside and surely someone was awake and would see him. He stared atthe sun in deep thought, barely noticing something shift beside him at first.

It began to stroke his arm gently, and he lowred his gaze to Tifa, who's eyes were still closed. "Did you have fun last night?" her voice seemed small and weak, but he nodded and layed back down beside her to stare at her eyelids in hope she would lift them.

"Tifa?" he asked, and she ceased the arm-stroking, "Hmm?" Vincent sighed through his nose and laced his fingers with hers, "Are you sure you're alright?" her eyes opened now, and staring at his a bit confused. She nodded slowly, making the sheets ruffle, "Never better. Why do you ask?" she noticed him glance at her mouth and then back at her.

"Oh, these?" she asked, smiling in order to bear her teeth. Her mouth closed when he nodded, and she only shrugged. "But I'm okay, really. I just woke up last night and felt really... weird, then I suddenly felt like new." she sat up and leaned over him as he rolled on his back, her finger tapping his lips, "And I thought I would play a little game with you."

Vincent frowned, "It wasn't avery fair set of rules." she laughed and nipped his bottom lip, then sucking on it to sooth the pierce, "Hmmmmnh... I thought it was pretty fun." his lips puckered up to hers in a soft kiss and she sat up, rolling out of the bed andtaking the sheets with her.

"Hey!" he yelped, grabbing for the sheets but they slid off the bed and out of his reach, "I'm cold." he added, shivering dramatically and hugging his hsoulders. Tifa laughed at his sad excuse of acting and closed the balcony door, "Sorry, I thought it was pretty hot last night." she laughed again, disappearing into the bathroom.

'_Ha Ha, Tifa Lockheart made a funny._' Vincent chuckled sarcastically in his head. He sighed and streched like a cat and got dressed in his PJ pants that were neatly folded on the dresser. Then something clinked andcought his attention. He picked it up and blinked in puzzlement. "How did this get here?" he wondered aloud, looking backat the sidetable where he had left it last.

'_It was probably Tifa. Wait... could this have been the couse of her transforming?_' his thoguhts clouded his mind as he stood there staring at the charm. It seemed like ten seconds that Tifa had came back out of the bathroom in a towel and stared at him oddly. "Vincent?" her voice snapped him back into reality. Had he really been standing there that long?

He thought it was odd, but shook the feeling awaky and smiled at Tifa, walking to the bathroom and pecking her lips before disappearing into the bathroom.

Tifa plopped on the bed with a happy sigh. Looking at it's rips, tears, and new stains, she thought she would need to buy another set of sheets. She giggled and walked over to her dresser, changing into a baggy white T-shirt and long jeans with holes in the thigh and knee. She brushed her hair and stopped, noticing the small pendant on the fine wood.

She picked it up and blinked. '_Is this why I became a..._ _well, like this? AndIdon't have flashbacks, weird dreams, or headaches? There must be a catch..._' Vincent came out with a towel around his waist seconds later (or so it seemed) and stared at her. Boy, they had a problem with spacing out, well, he always had a problem with it. To Tifa it's just a newly picked up habit.

He took it from her and set it back on the dresser and took her hand in his, "You don't have to worry about it anymore." she glanced at it again, the nback to him and smiled. But there was something telling her that there was DEFINATELY a catch.

---

Hee Hee! Igot you all like a fish on a hook! Muahahaha! No last chappy until I get 5 more reviews, so tell your friends to readand review if you want the final chapter! -evil laugh- next chapter may be long cuz i have to put lots of stuff in it to make this all seem more clear, erase the cloudy confusion in your heads!

till then, have a cookie!


	9. Short Last Chappys R a Disappointment

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7.

AN: LAST CHAPTER! YAY! also, sorry for the delay. I've been playing Red Ninja woot woot! (and going to school... eek!)

Chapter 9

---

Tifa sighed and leaned in the doorway, watching the rain in a white silk slip. She shivered and hugged her shoulders, closing her eyes to think. A finger gently tapped her shoulder and she slowly turned her head to see who was there.

"Are you going to bed or are you going to stand there all night?" red eyes glaring down at her with the question. Cloud and Aeris' wedding was exhausting, not to mention that Vincent had taken Tifa to the graveyard and swapped spit with her. She almost laughed at him, but shook her head. "No, I'll be right there." He nodded in response and went to lay in Tifa's bed.

Her gaze went back out into the rain, wishing she could wash away with it. "Hey, Vincent?" her voice said over her shoulder. He opened an eye and stared at her, "Hmm?" she sighed, causing fog to form on the glass surface, "Have you ever wished... you could disappear?" she turned to look at him, and was suprised that he wasn't the least bit startled.

"Many times; Why?" both of his eyes were fixed on her now in complete interest. Tifa only sighed and shook her head, gazing out into the rain once more, "Just thought I'd ask."

She returned to the bed and sat next to Vincent, whom now had sat upright to look at her. "I sometimes feel that way." she told him. Vincent held back a stinging in his eyes and lifted her chin to look at him, kissing her softly before laying back in the pillows. He never took his eyes from her as she held her knees to her chest with another heavy sigh.

"How come?" he finally decided to ask just to break the silence. Tifa shrugged, "Dunno. I've felt that way a lot lately..." she looked over her shoulder down at Vincent, who was frowning up at her. "I mean, uh--- It's not because of you! It's just--" before she could finish her sentence, Vincent grabbed her arm and pulled her down until their lips were nearly together. "Good."

Vincent kissed her again passionately before holding her until she fell asleep. She felt a bit cold and unwelcoming to his touch, so he pulled up the blankets around them and held her tightly. Tifa stirred and mumbled his name, causing him to look down at her. "I have to tell you something... but--"

There suddenly was a crash downstairs, and both figures shot up. "You heard that, right?" Tifa asked, kicking off the sheets and peeking out the door. Vincent crept up behind her, "I'd be deaf if I didn't." he passed her and went down the hall, Tifa frowning with a cold glare after him. A few seconds later she followed him down the hall and down the stairs and outside.

Vincent stopped, eyes widened. Tifa put a hand on his shoulder and looked at his face, "What is it?" Vincent blinked ,"Um..." then her eyes looked to where his was, and gasped, "My motor-" Vincent shushed her again and spun around, "Common, we need to get out of here so the other's won't get hurt." Tifa was confused, "What?" but Vincent said nothing and tugged her to an open space, soaked by the rain.

The ex-turk froze when Tifa gave a shriek and took her hand away and held her now bleeding arm, "What the hell?" she said to mainly herself, but then another river of blood ran down her leg from her calf and made her fall to her knees. Vincent quickly knelt beside her and held her shoulders, "Tifa?"

A loud cackle came from behind them, and they both looked up until they were staring at a pair of emerald eyes. "Hello, Tifa." he growled, licking her blood off of his blade. Vincent reached for his gun but couldn't seem to find it, and gritted his teeth at Sephiroth. He quickly ran up to him and engulfed his neck with his hand, his long silver hair brushing his skin, "I will distroy you!" he spat.

Sephiroth smirked, "You c-can't kill me!" Vincent' tightened his grip, "And why the hell would I take your word for it?" Sephiroth only smiled and held up the snake charm and squeezed it tightly. Tifa yelped and grabbed her chest, falling over onto the ground. "Stop it!" Vincent growled, and the silver-haired man obliged.

Tifa lay gasping for breath for a moment and sat up, trembling. "So, you kill me, you kill the woman carrying your child." Vincent's eyes widened and he looked over at Tifa, who was crying by now, "I'm sorry Vincent, I- I was gonna tell you..." she hid her face in her hands. "You see? Even SHE is as cowardly as you!" Sephiroth smirked.

Tifa's head lifted and she glared at him, "WHAT?!" and stood. Sephiroth shoved Vincent off while he was looking at Tifa, and backed away from his reach. "I said your a scared, weak, stupid bi-" Tifa started running at him adn punched him in the jaw, "YOUR GONNA REGRET THOSE WORDS WHEN I MAKE YOU CHOKE ON THEM!" her mahogany eyes flashed red at Sephiroth as he got up, squeezing the charm again. The martial artist screamed in pain and held her chest again, falling back into Vincent's arms.

Vincent glared at Sephiroth and set Tifa down. Sephiroth smiled and they ran head on twards eachother. The two men lashed at eachother, and it didn't take long for Tifa to run inside then back out carrying something. "Vincent!" and threw it in the air. His crimson eyes glanced at the item and it took only that for Sephiroth to slash his chest. Tifa gasped and ran to Vincent backed agenst a tree holding his bleeding chest.

Sephiroth cought the gun and pointed it at Vincent's heart, "Now, die." and pulled the trigger. Vincent clenched his eyes shut and heard someone scream, "NO!" and hold onto him. His eyes opened when he heard the person grunt, to see Tifa staring wide-eyed up at him. Blood trickled down her mouth and her knees gave out, making her slide down to her knees and fall over on the ground.

Vincent kneeled beside her and cradled her body, "Tifa! Damnit, your so stupid! Why'd you do that?!" she opened her eyes long enough to answer him with a tiny smile, "Because I- I-" she lifted her head with her last bit of strength and kissed him before falling back into his arms. That was the very first time a tear left Vincent's eyes. The snake charm turned into dust and blew to the ground in Sephiroth's hands.

Vincent lay Tifa on the ground and bared his fangs at Sephiroth, "DIE!!" and with amasing speed Sephiroth had never seen before, Vincent ran up and punched Sephiroth so hard in the chest, he ripped his still beating heart out. Sephiroth gave a gasp and fell to the ground, now dead. Vincent retreaved his gun and shot Sephiroth in the head until it seemed he didn't have a face anymore, and threw his heart up agenst the rain and shot it into a million pieces.

---

Vincent sighed in his sleep, his forehead resting in his arms. Someone suddenly shook his shouder and he lifted his head from the bed and stared into a familiar pair of eyes. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead, "Have a nice sleep?" Vincent sat up, bewildered, to see Tifa smiling at him and Yuffie shaking her head, "You've become a very heavy sleeper, that's not like you at all, Vinny."

It was two weeks since that night and Tifa had finally woken up, Yuffie had gotten the bullet out and Vincent had to tell them everything. _Every single thing_. Okay, maybe not the private stuff, but it was a short and simple explination that everyone understood. Aeris walked in and hugged Tifa, "I'm so glad your awake!" Tifa patted her friend's shoulder and waved her hands arround.

"Uhm, Aeris? I don't think she cam breathe with you hugging her like that..." Yuffie suggested. Aeris let go and giggled, "Sorry." and left with Yuffie, "We're gonna get you something to eat, the others are getting some stuff for your wounds." and shut the door. When she was sure they were gone, she held up her hands and stared at them, "Is it finally over?"

Vincent nodded. She looked at him and smiled, he smirked back and crawled on top of her giving a passionate kiss. Tifa broke it when Vincent slipped something on her left hand finger. She stared at it and gasped, looking back up at Vincent and violently nodded. He gave her another small smile and kissed her again, running his hands down her sides to her hips.

But she broke the kiss again. "Vincent! They should be back any moment!" she hissed, he chuckled and nipped her collarbone, "But Tifa, I haven't had any playtime with you for two weeks." his fake whining caused her to make a face at him, then laughed when he attempted a puppy pout. She bit his lower lip and whispered, "Okay, but I'm not locking the door this time."

-Fin.

---

OMG! I had some trouble with extending this chappy but it's still very very very short. I'm sorry if it was a disappointment cuz it was totally opposite of my hipothesis. Anyway, cookies for all who read! thankies!

-ChinaDollBaBy123-


End file.
